Extraordinario
by Gellar
Summary: Femslash. Hermione se comporta de manera extraña desde que empezó el curso, pero Ginny quiere recuperar a su mejor amiga cueste lo que cueste.
1. Concentración

(Femslash) Hermione se comporta de manera extraña desde que empezó el curso pero Ginny quiere recuperar a su mejor amiga cueste lo que cueste.

Rating: TP

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y todo el que haya metido mano con las películas y los libros. Confío en tienen mejores cosas que hacer que denunciarme a mí.

Avisos: Este capítulo no contiene spoilers. Es Femslash, tápate los ojos y sal de aquí si no quieres acción chica-chica.

Comentarios: Este fanfic nace y crece alimentado por el Bragathon de las Circe's Panties. Se lo dedico a los 2/3 del BTE GC, dahl y Jycel.

**CAPÍTULO 1:** **LA CONCENTRACIÓN DE HERMIONE**

_Una. Dos._

—Así que no sé qué trama ahora, pero si piensa que va a jugar conmigo lo lleva…

_Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. _

—No pienso quitarle ojo de encima, le he visto merodeando por…

_Seis. Siete. Ocho._

—Juraría que han estado usando algún conjuro en los partidos, porque cuando…

_Nueve. Diez. No... Sí. Diez._

—Y eso no puede ser bueno, ¿verdad, Hermione?

_Once. Doce. Trece._

—¿Hermione?

_Trece. Trece. Cator…_

—¡Hermione!

—¿Qué? —Rugió la prefecta.

—¿Verdad que no puede ser bueno? —Preguntó de nuevo Harry.

—Oh, vete al guano, Harry —le espetó Hermione con disgusto.

—¿Al qué? —Harry parecía desconcertado.

—Cafca fe múrfiefalo —dijo Ron con la boca llena.

—Traga, Ron —sugirió Hermione.

El pelirrojo tragó con sonoridad y se limpió la boca con la mano.

—Caca. De. Murciélago. El guano es caca de murciélago —explicó Ron como si fuera algo de sentido común.

—Y tú, ¿cómo sabes eso? —se extrañó Harry.

—Porque la semana pasada me mandó al mismo sitio y le pregunté a Hagrid qué era —repuso Ron.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró casi al instante.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Hermione? —preguntó inclinándose sobre la prefecta.

—Estaba inmersa en algo importante y me has desconcentrado —contestó Hermione con fastidio.

—Pero Malfoy… —empezó Harry.

—Malfoy, Malfoy, siempre Malfoy. Lo siento, Harry, pero supéralo, no todo gira alrededor de Draco Malfoy y tú golpeándoos los traseros con toallas mojadas —le espetó Hermione.

Ginny, sentada enfrente, a un par de metros de ellos, levantó la mirada y observó extrañada la escena.

—Espera, estás en esos días del mes y… —dedujo Harry.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la mesa del Gran Comedor, rumbo a cualquier sitio que en el que no pudiera oír los lloriqueos del Niño Que Vivió.

—Hermione, espera —dijo Harry en vano—. Pero si te has dejado el postre —añadió lastimero en voz baja.

—Más pastel de calabaza, guay —farfulló Ron cogiendo el plato de Hermione.

Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido y Ron se limitó a encogerse hombros mientras seguía engullendo.


	2. Perfeccionamiento de la lectura

(Femslash) Hermione se comporta de manera extraña desde que empezó el curso pero Ginny quiere recuperar a su mejor amiga cueste lo que cueste.

Rating: NR-13

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y todo el que haya metido mano con las películas y los libros. Confío en tienen mejores cosas que hacer que denunciarme a mí.

Avisos: Este capítulo contiene spoilers hasta el sexto libro, Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (o Príncipe Mestizo). Es Femslash, tápate los ojos y sal de aquí si no quieres acción chica-chica.

Comentarios: Este fanfic nace y crece alimentado por el Bragathon de las Circe's Panties. Se lo dedico a los 2/3 del BTE GC, dahl y Jycel.

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA MINIFALDA DE GINNY**

Hermione salió al patio y aspiró aire fresco con los ojos cerrados. Lo soltó lentamente y se relajó. Al lado del árbol había un banco desierto en el que sentarse para disfrutar de la soledad. Todo el mundo comía aún dentro de Hogwarts.

Apiló los libros a su lado y se dedicó a estirarse hacia atrás, con las manos apoyadas en el banco para no caerse. _"¿Qué coño te pasa, Hermione?"_ se preguntó mentalmente inclinándose hacia delante y cruzando los brazos sobre su regazo. Mientras se masajeaba el cuello con una mano volvió la cabeza y la vio. Andando hacia el patio, con ese movimiento de caderas, esa falda que debería ser más larga, y esos andares sensuales. A duras penas consiguió dirigir la mirada hacia arriba, pero el esfuerzo que estaba dedicando a tal ardua tarea hacía que no fuera capaz de cerrar la boca.

Y en el preciso momento en el que encontró esa sonrisa de medio lado que la volvía loca, vio como se veía reemplazada por un mechón rojo. Ginny se había dado la vuelta al oír a Dean llamándola. Hermione no había oído absolutamente nada aparte del sonido que hacían en su cabeza las caderas de Ginny al andar.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de la posición ridícula en la que estaba y de la cara de éxtasis que no había sabido disimular. Se estiró con una perfección y una elegancia absolutas mientras cogía a toda prisa un libro de la pila y lo abría inmediatamente antes de que Ginny volviera a mirar.

Pero con la cabeza detrás del libro no quitaba ojo a la pelirroja y a ese estúpido engreído.

—Oh, sí, te crees tan guay porque vas besándote por los pasillos con Ginny Weasley —farfulló con los ojos entrecerrados de rabia.

En ese instante Ginny miró hacia ella distraídamente. Hermione se sobresaltó y hundió la cabeza más en el libro.

"_Mierda"_ pensó.

Ginny levantó una ceja, contrariada y se volvió de nuevo hacia Dean, que seguía hablándole. Hermione vio que Ginny le decía algo y volvía a dirigirse al patio, pero Dean la agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí. Los labios de la pelirroja esbozaron una sonrisa picarona mientras Dean los atrapa con los suyos.

La guerra en la que se hallaban inmersas las bocas de la pareja hizo que Hermione volviera a usar el libro de escudo, esta vez para no ver en vez de para no ser vista. Miró con rabia al suelo y apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas.

—Mal-di-to-De-an-Tho-mas —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Hermione?

Hermione se quedó helada al escuchar esa voz que conocía tan bien. Levantó la cabeza con toda la dignidad del mundo y sonrió ampliamente.

"_Mierda"_ pensó.

—Ah, hola, Ginny, no te había visto —dijo exagerando despreocupación.

La pelirroja frunció ligeramente el ceño y sonrió.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar ahí? —preguntó con un gesto de cabeza en dirección al edificio.

—No estaba mirando—se apresuró a decir Hermione.

­—No, tonta —repuso Ginny riendo—. En el Gran Comedor.

—Oh, nada, sólo necesitaba aire fresco. Ya sabes, leer un rato aquí afuera, sin nadie alrededor —y remató la frase con una risilla falsa y estúpida.

Se dio cuenta de lo penosa que le había salido la carcajada y se aclaró la garganta para disimular. Ginny se mostró confusa de nuevo y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

—Hermione… —susurró volviéndose hacia ella.

La prefecta se giró en su dirección sin soltar el libro de la posición de combate en la que lo tenía.

—¿Estás bien, Mione? —preguntó Ginny con dulzura.

—Claro, sí, por supuesto. Estoy perfectamente bien, Ginny —contestó la castaña atropelladamente.

—Oh, venga, para ya —soltó Ginny con una sonrisa—. Cuéntamelo.

—No hay nada que contar.

La pequeña de los Weasley miró con paciencia a Hermione, al libro y otra vez a Hermione.

—Pero Hermione… tienes el libro al revés —dijo Ginny divertida.

Hermione, sin mover un músculo, simplemente miró hacia abajo y comprobó que, exactamente, tenía el libro al revés. Ningún cambió se apreció en su rostro cuando volvió a mirar a Ginny.

"_Mierda"_ pensó. De nuevo.

—Lo sé —respondió con suficiencia.

—Ah, lo sabes —le contestó Ginny con un toque de humor.

—Claro, ¿te crees que iba a ponerme a leer al revés sin darme cuenta? Oh, Ginny —dijo cerrando el libro y mirándola como si la pelirroja tuviera 5 años—. Qué poco me conoces.

—Apenas —bromeó.

—Es un método muggle de perfeccionamiento de la lectura —empezó a explicar una Hermione en todo su esplendor—. Si eres capaz de leer las palabras al revés, coges más soltura y puedes leerlas más rápido al derecho.

—Tendré que probarlo algún día —rió Ginny—. Uhm, ¿sabes qué? —dijo poniéndose seria.

La prefecta miró con atención a Ginny, que subía con sus manos por los brazos de Hermione, y sintió cómo se acercaba. Cerca. Más cerca. Demasiado cerca. Obscenamente cerca. Todas las alarmas del cuerpo de Hermione saltaron al mismo tiempo, sintió un relámpago eléctrico que, pasando por su cabeza, sus labios, su pecho y sin más paradas intermedias, acabó explotando en su vientre. Cerró los ojos y sintió los labios suaves y ligeramente húmedos de Ginny… en su mejilla.

Aún así disfrutó de ese beso cálido. Dejó de preguntarse cómo era posible estar enamorada de Ginny Weasley y pasó a pensar en cómo había podido no estarlo antes. Las manos de Ginny se habían posado en la espalda de la castaña, atrapándola en un abrazo.

—Ya me lo contarás cuando estés preparada para hacerlo —terminó Ginny con una amplia sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa. Hermione miró esa sonrisa y quiso que se parara el tiempo en ese preciso momento. Quizá no para siempre, eso sería egoísta por su parte, además, quería ver las caderas de Ginny andando por cada lugar del mundo. Eso también era egoísta por su parte. Pero pararlo por un par de horas, por ejemplo. 120 minutos mirando esa sonrisa y después podía venir Voldemort en persona y conjurarle infinitos Crucios en el culo, porque Hermione no sentiría nada. Nada que no fuera un cielo de nubes rosas de azúcar, y un harpa tocando, y ositos de peluche con corazones bordados en el pecho, y Ginny Weasley en un conjunto de lencería blanca con liguero mirándola con picardía y en picardías.

Hermione parpadeó tres veces seguidas antes de reparar en la mirada de extrañeza de Ginny, que había estado observando durante 2 minutos y 37 segundos de reloj cómo Hermione se había quedado atontada mirando a través de ella. De pronto la pelirroja lo comprendió todo y esbozó una sonrisa enorme.

—Vale, pillina, ¿en quién estabas…? —empezó a decir pinchando a Hermione.

Hermione se levantó de repente, con la cara casi tan colorada como el pelo de Ginny.

—¡En tu hermano! ¿En quién iba a estar pensando? —respondió con nerviosismo.

Recogió sus cosas a toda prisa y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

—Hermione —la llamó Ginny desde el banco—. ¡Hermione!

Pero la castaña no podría haber vuelto aunque quisiera, se sentía la mujer más estúpida de la Tierra. Ella era Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor, la bruja más brillante de su promoción, la alumna con la cabeza más fría de todo el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y ahora era un lío de sentimientos y de contradicciones. Y todo por Ginny Weasley. ¡Ginny Weasley! La hermana pequeña de Ron, la chica de curvas peligrosas con la que soñaba la mitad de Hogwarts (algunas chicas incluidas), su mejor amiga, su confidente. La novia de Dean Thomas, la ex-novia de Michael Corner, la niña que se pasó años suspirando por Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley.

Habían compartido muchas noches de confidencias en La Madriguera. La pelirroja contándole historias de sus novios y ella quejándose porque Ron no le hacía caso. Y ahora el único de los hermanos Weasley que quería que le prestara atención era la que llevaba minifalda.

Y qué bien la llevaba.


	3. La snitch dorada

(Femslash) Hermione se comporta de manera extraña desde que empezó el curso pero Ginny quiere recuperar a su mejor amiga cueste lo que cueste.

Rating: TP

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y todo el que haya metido mano con las películas y los libros. Confío en tienen mejores cosas que hacer que denunciarme a mí.

Avisos: Este capítulo contiene spoilers hasta el sexto libro, Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (o Príncipe Mestizo). Es Femslash, tápate los ojos y sal de aquí si no quieres acción chica-chica.

Comentarios: Este fanfic nace y crece alimentado por el Bragathon de las Circe's Panties. Se lo dedico a los 2/3 del BTE GC, dahl y Jycel.

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL CODO DE HERMIONE**

Tres meses antes, Hermione descansaba tranquilamente tumbada en la cama.

Aquel estaba siendo uno de los mejores veranos de su vida. Tras la Orden del Fénix, el infierno de haber tenido a Dolores Umbridge como directora de Hogwarts, las prácticas del ejército de Dumbledore, la incursión en el Ministerio y la muerte de Sirius, Hermione necesitaba evadirse y descansar. Y qué mejor lugar que La Madriguera.

Estaba concentrada en un libro, ajena a los gritos, insultos y golpes que venían del patio, donde los gemelos, Ron, Harry y Ginny estaban jugando al quidditch.

Para la prefecta todo era paz y tranquilidad. Además, estaba adelantando el temario del año que viene, quería estar preparada para los ÉXTASIS con toda la antelación que pudiera, y eso le hacía sentir muy a gusto consigo misma.

Sonrió durante un momento de pura felicidad.

Y entonces se abrió violentamente la puerta. Una figura familiar gritaba de emoción mientras sostenía el brazo en alto.

—Ginny… ¿eres tú la que está debajo de todo ese barro? —preguntó levantando la mirada del libro.

—¡Y que lo digas! Adivina lo que tengo… —respondió la pelirroja moviendo con entusiasmo el brazo.

—¿Un ataque epiléptico? —contestó Hermione intentando no reírse.

—Respuesta incorrecta —dijo Ginny mientras corría hacia la cama.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, miró a Hermione con una enorme sonrisa y abrió la mano para mostrar lo que llevaba. La castaña abrió los ojos como platos.

—Ginny, eso es…

—La snitch dorada, pequeña. ¡Y el estadio enloquece! — Gritó mientras corría como una posesa alrededor de la habitación con el brazo en alto, mostrando la snitch a un inexistente público.

Hermione no podía concebir cómo después de pasar toda la tarde jugando al quidditch tuviera fuerza suficiente para no parar quieta, pero así era Ginny Weasley, pura energía.

Eso sí, cuando se iban a acostar, Hermione solía divagar mentalmente durante al menos una hora sobre lo que había hecho durante el día, sobre las cosas que le quedaban por hacer, repasaba datos históricos, ingredientes de pociones, ejecuciones de hechizos, estrategias del PEDDO para mejorar la vida de los elfos domésticos, gran etcétera. Ginny se quedaba dormida en el momento en el que su cabeza tocaba la almohada y pasaba así toda la noche del tirón.

Tenía una capacidad sobrehumana para desconectar, cosa que tenía intrigada a Hermione.

Ginny dio un par de vueltas más a la habitación y se dirigió a la ventana. Al abrirla, se escucharon una serie de improperios desde el jardín. Los jugadores restantes le pedían no muy educadamente que devolviera la preciada bola y Ginny respondía con muecas de burla. Se volvió hacia Hermione y la señaló con la snitch.

—Es la primera snitch que le quito a Harry en las narices, te la dedico —dijo con una media sonrisa. Y tiró la bola dorada por la ventana, poniendo fin a las quejas de Harry y sus hermanos

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento llena de orgullo. Ahí estaba, la pequeña de siete hermanos, quitándole el preciado trofeo a Harry Potter, el buscador más famoso de la historia de Hogwarts. Y lo mejor de Ginny era que tan pronto cometía una hazaña, se olvidaba completamente de ella para concentrarse en cualquier trivialidad. En este caso, el libro de Hermione.

Se tiró en la cama, al lado de Hermione y miró el libro con atención.

—¿Qué lees?

—Fundamentos de Aparición. Ya sabes que me examino este año —explicó Hermione con su pose de prefecta.

—Oh, ¡venga ya! Quedan todos los meses del mundo para eso—replicó Ginny cerrando el libro con la cabeza y apoyándola encima del regazo de Hermione—. ¡Empollona!

La castaña estiró las piernas y luchó por sacar el libro de debajo de Ginny, pero ésta tuvo mejores reflejos y tiró el libro bajo la cama.

—No me llames empollona, cabeza de chorlito. ¡Y devuélveme mi libro! —exclamó mientras trataba de quitarse a Ginny de encima.

Forcejearon un poco hasta que Hermione sacó su arma secreta y atacó a Ginny con lo único a lo que difícilmente podría hacer frente: cosquillas. La pelirroja contraatacó con la misma medicina y todo se volvió un lío de manos, risas y contorsiones para escapar del suplicio. Hasta que Hermione se golpeó el codo contra el cabecero de la cama.

Soltó un alarido de dolor y se llevó la mano al codo.

—Au… Bruta —se lamentó lastimosamente mirando a Ginny.

Al ver la cara de cordero degollado que ponía Hermione, a Ginny se le cambió el rostro rápidamente por uno de preocupación y empezó a disculparse sin parar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó poniendo su mano sobre la de Hermione después de media docena de "lo sientos".

—Creo que he sentido algo romperse ahí dentro —respondió con extrema seriedad.

—¡Hermione! —Ginny se levantó a toda velocidad—. ¡Hay que llamar a un sanador! ¡Rápido! Tú no te muevas de ahí, yo me encargo.

Esperó hasta que la vio corriendo hacia la puerta para estallar en carcajadas. Ginny se volvió con una ceja levantada.

—Oh, Hermione Jane Granger, eres malvada —dijo entrecerrando los ojos en una fingida mirada de odio.

—Lo siento, es que estabas tan mona entrando en fase de pánico —consiguió articular Hermione entre carcajadas. —Sólo ha sido un golpe molesto en el tendón, se pasa en un par de minutos.

Ginny se sentó en la cama, a su lado y le cogió el codo con delicadeza.

—Consecuencias de una infancia con siete hermanos —dijo a modo de disculpa—. Intentaré ser más delicada la próxima vez que quiera matarte con cosquillas —tuvo una idea y se le iluminó la cara—. Puede que intente matarte con algo que requiera menos violencia.

La prefecta sonrió. Ginny se acercó al codo y le dio un beso en el lugar del golpe, luego pasó a la mejilla, a la otra mejilla y, finalmente, posó sus labios en la frente de Hermione, deteniéndose más en este último beso.

—¿Ves? Estás indefensa ante mí —dijo triunfante mientras le acariciaba el codo.

En ese instante, Hermione se enamoró de Ginny Weasley.

Habían pasado tres meses y Hermione aún sonreía recordándolo. Lo guardaba como algo precioso, algo secreto, que sólo era suyo y de Ginny. Un momento como tantos otros, como todas las veces que se habían hecho cosquillas hasta llorar de la risa, como todos los besos amistosos que se habían dado, como todas las tardes en las que la pelirroja había subido a distraer a Hermione de su lectura. Algo tan normal y tan distinto. El momento en el que dejó de mirar a Ginny para ver a Ginny.

Y con el recuerdo de sus labios cálidos en la frente, se durmió.


	4. Lencería blanca

(Femslash) Hermione se comporta de manera extraña desde que empezó el curso pero Ginny quiere recuperar a su mejor amiga cueste lo que cueste.

Rating: NR-13

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y todo el que haya metido mano con las películas y los libros. Confío en tienen mejores cosas que hacer que denunciarme a mí.

Avisos: Este capítulo contiene spoilers hasta el sexto libro, Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (o Príncipe Mestizo). Es Femslash, tápate los ojos y sal de aquí si no quieres acción chica-chica.

Comentarios: Gracias, gracias, gracias a todas y todos los que os pasáis a dejarme un comentario. Este fic está teniendo muy buena acogida y es por vosotras y vosotros. Gracias de corazón. Sí, estoy bebiendo cerveza, no lo toméis en cuenta. Como siempre para los 2/3 del BTE, ganadoras por méritos del Circe's Bragathon 2008, dahl y Jycel; y mención especial a Booh, que me está echando una mano con los pasajes más densos.

**CAPÍTULO 4: LA LENCERÍA DE GINNY  
**

Ron salió del armario con unas orejas de burro sobre la cabeza.

—¿Ves cómo no es tan difícil, Hermione? —dijo con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Quieres tarta de calabaza?

Hermione se sobresaltó al ver dos gigantescos trozos de tarta con forma de pechos de mujer.

—Vamos, sé que te gusta la tarta de calabaza. Está tan rica. A mí me encanta —el pelirrojo se relamió y metió la cabeza entre las tartas.

La castaña ahogó un sonido de asco y salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia el aseo de los prefectos.

—Mantener a Ron alejado de las tartas, mantener a Ron alejado de las tartas, mantener a Ron alejado de… —repetía incansable.

Al entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, supo que tenía que haberse quedado con Ron.

Hermione notó como su mandíbula golpeaba contra el suelo. Draco estaba agachado, con el culo en pompa, mientras Harry le golpeaba el susodicho una y otra vez con una toalla mojada. Ambos sólo llevaban unas toallas alrededor de la cintura.

—Dime que te gusta, puta —dijo Harry sin piedad.

—Oh, sí, me gusta, dame más.

—¡No te oigo, zorra!

—¡Dame más! Oh, sí, amo, dame más —lloriqueó Malfoy.

Notó los ojos de Harry clavados en ella.

—Largo, escoria.

El Niño Que Vivió le propinó una patada al Slytherin, que salió corriendo por la puerta tras dedicar una mirada de odio a Hermione. Harry estaba impresionantemente atractivo, sin gafas, con el pelo mojado y revuelto, el torso musculoso con algo de vello y una mirada que Hermione nunca imaginó tener que descubrir.

—Hola, Mione —susurró Harry.

—Ehm, hola Harry-semi-desnudo —respondió la prefecta mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

—Está cerrada. Pero hay otras cosas que puedes abrir —dijo acercándose a ella con la mano en la toalla.

—Creo que voy a pasar, eres mi amigo…

Empezó a dar pataditas a la puerta disimuladamente.

—Te quiero, pero no de esa manera...

Harry siguió acercándose y la toalla empezó a resbalar.

—Es que los hombres no me terminan de…

Potter apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta, atrapando a Hermione entre él y la madera.

—¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda! —gritó Hermione ya sin ningún disimulo.

—Quizá esto te convenza —dijo Harry.

Y se quitó la toalla.

La prefecta lo miró, le miró, lo miró, le miró. Y justo cuando un "Merlín bendito" salía de su boca, se abrió la puerta y cayó hacia atrás, dejando a Harry desnudo dentro del cuarto de baño.

Notó unos brazos a su alrededor y unos labios susurrándole al oído.

—Ya me lo agradecerás.

Se volvió casi dislocándose el cuello y vio a Ginny Weasley en un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco. Estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres, que estaba desierta excepto por un enorme sofá detrás de Hermione.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo Ginny.

Hermione alcanzó a tragar saliva y asentir con la cabeza.

—Yo también quiero mirar —pidió la pelirroja.

Le quitó el jersey y la corbata muy despacio, y después de mirarla con lujuria durante un segundo, le arrancó los botones de la camisa de un tirón. Empujó a una Hermione a punto de tener un aneurisma al sofá y se sentó encima de ella mientras le acariciaba los pechos. Sus labios se acercaron y…

Crookshanks saltó encima de Hermione despertándola. La prefecta se incorporó asustada y suspiró de alivio cuando vio que se trataba de su gato.

—No alcanzas a imaginar lo poco que te quiero ahora mismo, Crookshanks —masculló Hermione entre dientes.

El gato pareció entenderla y bufó muy digno para luego bajarse de la cama y regresar a su cojín.

—Hermione Granger, estás enferma —se dijo la prefecta recordando el tacto de las manos de Ginny.

Entonces se tumbó violentamente en la cama y agarrando la almohada, intentó seguir por dónde se había quedado.

15 minutos más tarde lo dio por imposible y se levantó para darse una ducha fría antes de ir a desayunar.

Mirándose en el espejo y tratando de domar su melena castaña, se repetía que no podía dejar que todo esto pudiera con ella. Vale, estaba enamorada. Vale, de una mujer. Pero era Hermione Granger y no iba a ir dejando que se le escaparan los sentimientos por las esquinas. Iba a llegar a ser fría, iba a llegar a ser dura, iba a llegar tarde a desayunar.

Bajó los escalones con apresurada elegancia y sonrió a Harry y a Ron al sentarse en el banco, intentando no recordar lo que había visto la noche anterior. Estaban hablando de las clases cuando Hermione no pudo evitar distraer la atención de su tostada y mirar a la entrepierna de Harry, que estaba sentado a su lado, preguntándose si de verdad la varita de Harry sería tan…

—¿Qué miras, Hermione? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

"_Mierda"_ pensó.

—Uhm, nada, pensé que te había visto una mancha —se pringó con disimulo el dedo con mermelada y tocó el pantalón de Harry—. Aquí, ¿la ves?

—¡Ah, sí! Vaya, espero que salga— dijo Potter limpiándose con la servilleta.

Hermione miró en dirección a la puerta y se chupó el dedo cuando sus amigos volvieron a concentrarse en su desayuno. Y entró ella.

"_Tiene un don de la oportunidad admirable" _se dijo Hermione. Era una de las razones por las que la pelirroja la volvía loca. Una de tantas.

Entró con Luna Lovegood, riendo seguramente por la última ocurrencia de la rubia, y al ver a Hermione, le dirigió una enorme sonrisa de buenos días. Esa sonrisa que…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se acabaron los sueñecitos inútiles. No más algodón de azúcar, no más ositos de peluche, no más Ginny en lencería blanca de encaje. Quizá roja.

Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido, probando mentalmente distintos colores sobre la piel blanca y llena de pecas de Ginny y así evitar mirarla. Y en su cabeza esa solución tenían sentido.

—Oye, Hermione —dijo Ron llamando su atención—. ¿Tu falda es así de corta o es sólo la de mi hermana?

Hermione cometió el craso error de mirar hacia dónde Ron señalaba con el dedo y ver a Ginny agachada, recogiendo algunos libros que se le habían caído a Luna al suelo.

Se ruborizó con violencia, no podía apartar los ojos de esas piernas. Sintió una mirada invadiendo su espacio personal y descubrió a Ron mirándole la falda, haciendo cálculos mentales de comparación con la de su hermana.

La bofetada hizo eco en el Gran Comedor.

—Perdona —murmuró Ron con la mano en la dolorida mejilla.

—La mía no es tan corta —­ aclaró Hermione pensando que quizá el tortazo había sido excesivo aunque bien merecido.

Dean apareció por detrás de Ginny y la envolvió en un abrazo. La prefecta alejo de sí la varita por temor a lanzar alguna de las maldiciones que le estaban rondando por la cabeza.


	5. Un desliz

(Femslash) Hermione se comporta de manera extraña desde que empezó el curso pero Ginny quiere recuperar a su mejor amiga cueste lo que cueste.

Rating: NR-13

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y todo el que haya metido mano con las películas y los libros. Confío en tienen mejores cosas que hacer que denunciarme a mí.

Avisos: Este capítulo contiene spoilers hasta el sexto libro, Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (o Príncipe Mestizo). Es Femslash, tápate los ojos y sal de aquí si no quieres acción chica-chica.

Comentarios: Como siempre para los 2/3 del BTE, ganadoras por méritos del Circe's Bragathon 2008, dahl y Jycel; a Booh, paciencia personificada con mis rayadas; y a Neyade, a ver si se da cuenta de que Superman es un paleto moñas.

**CAPÍTULO 5: EL DESLIZ DE HERMIONE**

Hermione intentaba concentrarse en su libro mientras Ginny estudiaba para sus TIMOs. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Hermione estaba contando otra vez y ya iba por el número 12 cuando se preguntó por qué había aceptado ir a estudiar. Con Ginny. En la Sala de los Menesteres.

_Tres horas antes._

Ginny andaba por los pasillos con prisa, buscando a Hermione con la mirada. En el desayuno había presenciado el sonoro bofetón que se había llevado su hermano y se moría de ganas de saber por qué. Y de recuperar a su mejor amiga.

Desde que había empezado el curso Hermione estaba muy rara con ella. Siempre en tensión, siempre alerta, siempre con una respuesta cortante en la boca. A la pelirroja se le había ocurrido pedirle ayuda con los TIMOs, la mejor forma de hacer olvidar a Hermione lo que quiera que tuviese en la cabeza y pasar un rato con ella, a solas, como antes.

La divisó andando hacia la Biblioteca. Siempre había admirado la elegancia de Hermione, cómo andaba relajada pero majestuosa, llevando consigo ya fueran uno o media docena de libros, siempre abrazándolos con mimo. Como solía abrazarla a ella en sus lloreras por Harry Potter.

Apresuró el paso, dispuesta a sorprenderla, pero Hermione se percató de su presencia y se giró cuando a Ginny todavía le quedaban algunos metros. Esbozó una sonrisa dulce y nerviosa que a Ginny le pareció increíblemente adorable.

—¡Hey, Mione! —saludó con efusividad.

—Hola, Gin —respondió Hermione eludiendo un poco su mirada.

Ginny conocía esa expresión y sabía que tenía décimas de segundo antes de que la señorita Granger se marchara con alguna excusa, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

—Estaba pensando si te importaría ayudarme con…

—¡Hola, amor! —le interrumpió Dean abrazándola con ternura.

Hermione desvió la mirada y se preparó para salir huyendo cuando vio que Ginny se zafaba educadamente de su novio.

—Dean, para un poco, por favor. Ahora mismo estoy ocupada. Te veo mañana, ¿vale? —le dijo con dulzura.

Dean miró a Hermione con el ceño fruncido y la prefecta aprovechó para rascarse la frente con el dedo corazón bien estirado y el resto grácilmente encogidos.

—Como quieras —resopló el muchacho.

Se fundió en un apasionado beso con Ginny que por poco hace que Hermione echara el desayuno y se marchó por donde había venido.

—Perdona, es muy efusivo. Demasiado —dijo Ginny riendo—. ¿Por dónde iba?

—Estabas metiendo la lengua en la boca de tu novio —respondió Hermione con fría indiferencia.

—No, antes —suspiró la pelirroja con paciencia—. Te estaba pidiendo que me ayudaras con los TIMOs.

La petición tuvo el efecto deseado y vio un brillo en los ojos de Hermione que sólo podía significar una cosa: diversión intelectual. Por primera vez en meses notó cómo su amiga se mostraba menos esquiva con ella.

—Vale. Lo haré, ¿vamos a la Biblioteca? —accedió Hermione finalmente.

—En realidad no puedo ahora mismo. Tengo entrenamiento de quidditch.

Notó cómo Hermione desviaba la mirada de nuevo.

—Pero… —se adelantó y se puso enfrente de la prefecta—. Había pensado en vernos cuando acabe, ya sabes, tú y yo solas en…

_Tres horas después._

…En la Sala de los Menesteres.

"_Hermione Granger. Eres una mujer de muy poca voluntad." _Se recriminó con furia.

_Doce. Trece. Catorce._

—Últimamente estás muy tensa.

Ginny la sacó de su estado de concentración, pillándola en plena observación intensiva de la pelirroja.

—Bueno… Tengo mucho estrés, con Harry, Ron, y esa pequeña lagartija molesta de Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes —respondió Hermione mirando al libro.

—Ésta ya se parece más a mi Hermione —dijo una sonriente Ginny levantándose hacia el sofá en el que estaba Hermione—. Gírate, anda, tengo el remedio perfecto.

—No necesito que…

La prefecta se vio interrumpida por las manos de Ginny en sus hombros, ladeándola para poder darle un masaje. Se quedó totalmente rígida al sentir su tacto.

—Venga, relájate, sólo es un masaje. Solía dártelos antes, cuando eras mi mejor amiga —dijo Ginny socarrona.

—Ya pero antes era diferente —murmuró Hermione dejándose hacer poco a poco.

—¿Y por qué?

—Estabas soltera.

—¿Te molesta que salga con Dean? —preguntó la pequeña de los Weasley con extrañeza.

—No, pero pasas mucho tiempo con él —respondió rápida Hermione.

—Demasiado. Me agobia mucho —confesó con un suspiro.

"_¡Bingo!" _gritó la mente de Hermione.

—Es tu novio, le quieres. Se puede perdonar.

"_¿Qué hará con ese pringado?" _Pensó.

—Es mi novio, pero no le quiero.

Hermione se puso rígida de nuevo. Ginny lo notó y lo achacó a lo directo de su confesión.

_Redoble de tambores en la cabeza de Hermione, golpe de platillo._

—Es mono y me encanta besarle. Por eso estoy con él, besarle es divertido, me gusta. Pero… no me muero por él. No sé si me explico.

Recordó a Krum y entendió perfectamente. Ginny profundizó en el masaje y Hermione se empezaba a quedar deliciosamente dormida, extremadamente relajada. En el limbo. Con Ginny en ropa interior.

—Como siga así de pesado, tendré que dejarle, pero no sé, me gustan los besos.

—A mí las mujeres.

Ginny paró de mover las manos y Hermione supo que había hablado en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ginny.

"_¡Qué demonios! ¡De perdidos al río!"_ Se dijo Hermione. Ya había tirado la primera piedra y se moría por quitarse algo más de peso de encima.

—Ginny —dijo volviéndose hacia su amiga—. Me gustan las mujeres.

—¡Gracias a Merlín! —soltó Ginny abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla— ¡Pensé que el estúpido de mi hermano te había dejado embarazada o algo así!

—¿Qué? ¡No, Ginny! ¡Puagh! —exclamó Hermione.

Se recompusieron y se sentaron cara a cara en el sofá.

—Bueno, ¿y quién es la afortunada? —preguntó Ginny sin parar de sonreír.

"_Mierda." _Pensó. Para variar. Pero esa pregunta no podía contestarla, al menos por ahora.

—Nadie en particular —respondió Hermione.

—Venga, alguien tiene que haber.

La prefecta dudó durante unos segundos, pero logró encontrar la mejor respuesta posible, es decir, la que más rápido le sacara del atolladero.

—No, me gustan, en general.

—Pero, ¿estás segura? No sé… ¿has besado alguna vez a una mujer? —inquirió la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

—No, ¿y tú? —Hermione intentó darle la vuelta a la tortilla, sorprendida de que Ginny se estuviera preguntando eso.

—Pues no, pero yo no te he dicho que me gusten las mujeres.

—Argumento válido. Aceptado.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Ginny como si hubiera encontrado el punto G.

Hermione la miró con desconfianza, la pelirroja solía tener unas ideas bastante descabelladas. Verla tramar con los gemelos no tenía precio.

—Podrías besarme a mí —dijo Ginny con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

"_¡Sí!" chilló un hombrecillo en el hombro izquierdo de Hermione._

—No —respondió Hermione con la misma naturalidad.

—Sí, bésame.

"_Sí, bésala." Volvió a gritar._

—Que no, Gin. No voy a besarte. ¿Pero qué dices?

—Bueno, no sé, hay confianza entre nosotras. ¿Y por qué no? —inquirió con una ceja levantada.

—Porque eres Ginny Weasley, mi mejor amiga y la hermana pequeña de uno de mis mejores amigos —explicó Hermione.

"_Haces bien, Hermione, sé prudente." Dijo una vocecilla en su oreja derecha._

—Oh, venga ya. Soy bastante mona, por si no te habías dado cuenta —replicó Ginny—. Además, ¿cómo vas a saber si esto no es cosa de tu mente incansable? Tampoco es que hayas tenido mucha acción con los hombres, aparte de Viktor.

"_Dile que no, no flaquees." Repitió la misma voz._

—¿Me disculpas un segundo? Creo que he oído algo fuera.

Hermione dejó a una turbada Ginevra Weasley en la Sala de los Menesteres y salió a tomar el aire.


	6. Carpe Diem, Granger

(Femslash) Hermione se comporta de manera extraña desde que empezó el curso pero Ginny quiere recuperar a su mejor amiga cueste lo que cueste.

Rating: NR-16

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y todo el que haya metido mano con las películas y los libros. Confío en tienen mejores cosas que hacer que denunciarme a mí.

Avisos: Oh, oh, acción chica-chica. Spoilers hasta el Príncipe Mestizo (o Misterio del Príncipe).

Comentarios: Para los 2/3 del BTE, las más grandes de GC, dahl y Jycel; a Booh, que se ha tenido que ir para cumplir responsabilidades; y este va especialmente para Neyade, porque es buena y me deja reviews aunque sea aceite. Sí, van dos seguidos, esto se escribe solo.

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA SORPRESA DE GINNY**

—Vale, ¿qué demonios ha sido eso? —dijo mirando alrededor.

Miro a su hombro izquierdo y vio a un minúsculo Sirius Black saltando alrededor. En el derecho estaba Remus Lupin mirando con desaprobación a su amigo.

—Canuto, te estás portando como un niño —le recriminó el hombre lobo.

—Lunático, eres demasiado estirado —respondió Black con desdén.

—Vale —dijo Hermione —. Tú estás muerto —indicó a Sirius, que asintió—. Y tú con la Orden, lejos de aquí—explicó a Remus—. Con lo cual ninguno sois reales. Y ya está. Esto no está pasando.

—Claro que está pasando, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque eres una mojigata, Hermione Granger. ¿Tienes el premio gordo de la Lotería y vas a tirar a la basura el boleto ganador? Espero que mi ahijado sea más espabilado que tú.

Hermione resopló y le dio un golpe a Sirius, que se quedó colgado de su túnica. Se volvió hacia Lupin.

—A mí no me mires, yo soy tu parte racional, debería decirte que el que pase en tu cabeza no significa que no sea real, pero eso te confundiría aún más.

—Tienes razón, lo hace —dijo Hermione, que sentía su cabeza girando como una ruleta de casino.

—Carpe Diem, Granger. ¡Bésala! Por lo menos podrás decirte que la saboreaste una vez —replicó Sirius sentado en su hombro.

—No lo hagas, Hermione. Los tres —recalcó mirando a Black— sabemos que esto no puede desembocar en nada bueno. Ginny no sabe que la quieres, esto no significa nada para ella, pero para ti es un mundo.

—Mira, la niña te ha hecho ojitos. Yo creo que quiere probar —a Hermione estuvo a punto de dislocársele la mandíbula—. Siempre puedes hacerte la dura.

La prefecta arqueó una ceja y dudó durante unos segundos si preguntar o no, pero como buena intelectual que era, le pudo más la curiosidad.

—¿Hacerme la dura?

—Oh, no, otra vez no —se lamentó Remus.

Sirius cogió aire, hinchó el pecho como un pavo real y con el dedo en alto empezó a pasear por el hombre de Hermione.

—Imagine por un momento, señorita Granger, que se besa con la señorita Weasley. Bajo ningún concepto debe usted mostrar sentimiento ninguno. Bajo. Ningún. Concepto —recalcó con ligeros golpes en el cuello de la prefecta—. "Beso, gracias, uy qué bien, ha sido agradable, eso es todo". No dejes que la pelirroja se dé cuenta de que estás loquita por sus huesos. Mantente fría, pequeña.

Remus se golpeó la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Sirius, sabes que eso nunca lleva a buen puerto. ¿Recuerdas el primer beso de James y Lily?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿tengo que mencionarte que terminaron casándose?—respondió Sirius, herido en su orgullo.

—¿Y tengo yo tengo que traerte a la memoria las dos semanas que estuvieron sin hablarse porque James llevó al extremo tu consejo de hacerse el insensible?

—Oh, sí, James jugó duro. Daños colaterales —señaló Black sin darle importancia.

—Canuto, no tienes ni idea…

—Mira, Lunático, no eres precisamente el más indicado para…

Los dos hombrecillos empezaron a gritarse a través del cuello de Hermione hasta que esta se cansó y los tiró al suelo con sendos reveses de manos. Se agachó y ayudó a levantarse a los maltrechos mini-Merodeadores, que con el golpe habían olvidado por qué discutían.

—Gracias chicos, pero creo que por el bien de mi salud mental y de vuestra integridad física, me las arreglaré yo sola de ahora en adelante.

Ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Con un gesto de despedida, se dieron media vuelta y empezaron a andar pasillo abajo.

—Desagradecida… ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

—¿Cerveza de Mantequilla? —sugirió Lupin.

—¿He oído Whiskey de Fuego? ¡Allá vamos, Cabeza de Puerco! —gritó Sirius cogiendo a Remus por el brazo y echando a correr.

Hermione vio como los dos hombrecillos se perdían detrás de uno de los pasadizos, hasta ahora desconocido para ella. Después de todo, ellos eran parte de los Merodeadores, sabían de ese castillo más que nadie. La prefecta empezó a reflexionar acerca de los secretos aún desconocidos de Hogwarts y la cantidad de cosas que podría haberles preguntado a Sirius y Lupin cuando se dio cuenta de que una pelirroja imponente estaba esperándola al otro lado de la puerta.

Se mordió el labio y agarró el pomo.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Me tenías preocupada.

—Había unos niños de Primero armando escándalo en el pasillo —respondió Hermione tras dudar un momento. Y no era mentira del todo.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, al lado de Ginny, mientras su mente no dejaba de pensar a toda velocidad.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —dijo distraídamente cogiendo el libro de estudio.

—Te había dicho que me besaras —replicó la pelirroja como si fuera la frase más normal del mundo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Ginny…

La pequeña de los Weasley sonrió y fue acercando su rostro al de Hermione con lentitud. La prefecta sólo podía entreabrir la boca, completamente hipnotizada por los ojos marrones que tenía enfrente. Ginny se mojó los labios con la lengua, ya sólo las separaba un palmo de distancia.

De repente Hermione dio un respingo y miró en otra dirección.

—Ginny, esto no está bien —repuso intentando pensar con claridad.

—¡Vamos! Será divertido. Será nuestro secreto, un recuerdo bonito que compartir —Ginny se levantó del sofá y empezó a gesticular por la habitación—. Yo nunca he besado a una mujer, tú nunca has besado a una mujer, sería genial que las dos compartiéramos ese primer beso. Nos conocemos desde hace años y estamos cómodas la una con la otra…

Mientras Ginny seguía con su retahíla de argumentos, Hermione seguía pensando y pensando, hasta que en una décima de segundo, los pensamientos ardieron en el calor sus labios.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, se había levantado del sofá, había tirado el libro al suelo, tenía a una sorprendida Ginny entre los brazos y la estaba besando.

La pelirroja no puedo evitar sobresaltarse al ver a Hermione avanzando con decisión hacia ella, ni sentir un agradable pinchazo en el vientre cuando la prefecta la abrazó y atrapó sus labios, al principio con dulzura, luego con más intensidad.


	7. Lo pensaré

(Femslash) Hermione se comporta de manera extraña desde que empezó el curso pero Ginny quiere recuperar a su mejor amiga cueste lo que cueste.

Rating: NR-18

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y todo el que haya metido mano con las películas y los libros. Confío en tienen mejores cosas que hacer que denunciarme a mí.

Avisos: Oh, oh, más acción chica-chica. Siento haberos hecho esperar, pero merece la pena, éste capítulo es un poquito más largo.

Comentarios: Para todos y (en su mayoría) todas las que os pasáis por aquí y me dejáis un comentario, porque las reviews son amor. Dedicado a las CB más glamourosas, dahl y Jycel, que hacen posible el BTE; y a Booh, porque al fin y al cabo, soy su fan #00 (la que está por encima de la #1).

**CAPÍTULO 7: EL BESO DE HERMIONE**

Cogida por sorpresa, Ginny no supo al principio qué hacer con los brazos, que colgaron inertes un buen rato mientras la pelirroja se hacía al tacto de los labios de Hermione. Suaves, cálidos, húmedos, labios distintos a los que había probado hasta ahora. Eran nuevos y excitantes, y Ginny estaba saboreando cada milímetro. Por fin se decidió a darles algún uso a sus brazos y cubrió los de Hermione con ellos. Esto fue totalmente voluntario, un acto más o menos consciente, al contrario que unos segundos después, cuando tomaron vida propia y se cerraron en torno al cuello de la castaña para acercarla más.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero Hermione intuía que más del debido. A pesar de eso, Ginny no se había apartado, sino que había decidido hacerle un arriesgado jaque con lengua, que arrancó un gemido de los labios de la prefecta. No era momento de quedarse atrás, así que movió ficha y respondió con un mate en el que las dos reinas se enzarzaban en una lucha de caricias.

Las minifaldas se tocaban, los jerseys hacían ruido al frotarse uno contra otro, sus pechos se rozaban, las manos habían pasado de acariciar a agarrar y Hermione se estaba ahogando. De puro ardor, lo del oxígeno le daba igual. Supo que era ahora o nunca y se separó de Ginny antes de hacer alguna estupidez.

Se quedaron mirando, con las mejillas arrebatadas y la respiración acelerada. Ambas, grandes estrategas, observaron los ojos de la que tenían enfrente, tratando de leer lo que había en ellos antes de decir nada. Y Hermione fue la que retiró la mirada para recoger el libro que había tirado al suelo y dejarlo en la mesilla.

Ginny no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, porque era algo tan propio de Hermione…

—No ha estado mal —dijo la pelirroja girándose hacia ella.

Hermione se giró lentamente, con una ceja levantada. Hacía un momento estaba colocando el libro con mimo, rumiando qué iba a hacer o a decir, pero tras oír a Ginny se había olvidado de construirse una fachada para pasar a ser sólo era ella misma.

—¿"No ha estado mal"? —repitió Hermione intrigada.

—Para ser un primer beso yo le doy un "Aceptable" —por su tono de voz, Hermione sabía que Ginny sólo estaba jugando un poco con ella, retándola, pero mencionar notas era abrir la caja de Pandora.

—Por cómo te me has tirado al cuello, y siendo modesta, creo que merece por lo menos un "Supera las Expectativas" —dejó caer Hermione con suficiencia.

—Te estás sobrevalorando un poco, tampoco es que la técnica fuera perfecta, hay muchos detalles que pulir —Ginny gesticuló dramáticamente y puso los ojos en blanco, para luego dirigirle una media sonrisa sexy, que a Hermione le puso el vello de punta.

La castaña se acercó hacia donde estaba Ginny. Despacio, segura de sí misma, pero herida en su orgullo, porque ella era una chica de "Extraordinarios" y no se conformaba con menos. Y sabía que había sido un beso merecedor de esa calificación, quizá algo torpe al principio, quizá demasiado hambriento al final, pero había sido increíble. Y sabía que a Ginny no le había disgustado lo más mínimo.

—Ginevra Weasley, exijo una revisión de la nota —pidió con toda seriedad inclinándose hacia la pelirroja.

En ese momento sonó el toque de queda, hora de que los alumnos se dirigieran a sus respectivas salas comunes. Ginny se mordió el labio y se dio media vuelta.

—Lo pensaré —canturreó mientras recogía sus cosas y las metía en la bolsa—. Pero, a cambio —se echó la bolsa al hombro y se acercó de nuevo a Hermione— Tú tienes que dejar de portarte como si yo tuviera la peste.

La pelirroja se paró enfrente de la salida y esperó a que la puerta se hiciera visible para dirigirle una última frase a Hermione.

—Porque aunque tú tuvieras la peste, yo seguiría a tu lado. Es lo que hacen las mejores amigas.

Y sacándole la lengua, se marchó de la Sala, dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca. Lo cual no era del todo malo, porque cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho Hermione habría desembocado en burla por parte de la pelirroja. Seguramente la prefecta le hubiera dicho que no sabía de qué hablaba y Ginny le habría respondido que no insultase su inteligencia, y con eso habría vuelto a quedar por encima, como el aceite, porque siempre tenía alguna respuesta afilada preparada, que cortase a Hermione como mantequilla. Y siguiendo con la mantequilla, eso la derretía, no tenía problemas en reconocerlo.

Todo el mundo pensaba en Hermione como la cerebrito del grupo y lo era, era muy inteligente, era una enciclopedia con patas, pero Ginny era aguda como nadie. Ginny era capaz de jugar con el intelecto de quien se propusiera, de hacerte caer en una trampa verbal sin que te dieras cuenta, de dejarte con un palmo de narices con sólo una frase. Y eso ponía a Hermione a cien.

Con cada intercambio verbal con Ginny, te arriesgabas a una batalla, y, sin embargo, para Hermione conversar con ella era algo natural. Lejos de dejarse amedrentar por su perspicacia, como otros, disfrutaba charlando con Ginny, porque se sentía tan cómoda como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda la vida. Lo que, pensándolo bien, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, que a lo tonto hacía ya 5 años que conocía a la pequeña de los Weasley. Estaba segura de que llevaba más horas de conversación con Ginny que Harry de vuelo.

Y echaba de menos esos ratos, esas tardes mirando al lago y hablando de todo o de nada, con Ginny agitando el puño mientras maldecía a los Slytherins, con Hermione intentando descifrar la mecánica del quidditch, con ambas gritando al cielo que a los chicos no hay quien los entienda.

Había alejado a su mejor amiga porque se había dejado consumir por el deseo que sentía hacia ella. No conversaba con ella por temor a un desliz que descubriera sus sentimientos, no la tocaba por si Ginny se daba cuenta de que le encantaba hacerlo, no se dejaba tocar por ella para que no la viera ruborizarse. No recordaba la última vez que había abrazado a Gin, y se golpeó en la frente por idiota. Tantos buenos abrazos esquivados, evitados, negados, perdidos, que ya no podría recuperar.

Era hora de tomar control de la situación y no dejarse avasallar por la Hermione cobarde y quejica que llevaba dentro. El esfuerzo merecía la pena. Ginny merecía la pena.

Que le iba a doler lo tenía claro, que no iba a ser fácil, también. Y sobre todo que tendría que mantener las manos alejadas de la varita para no soltar algún conjuro en silencio y convertir a Dean Thomas en jalea real, pero ella era Hermione Granger, sabía que podría con ello.

De camino a la Sala Común el desarrollo de su monólogo interior había llegado al beso. Ese beso había sido el desencadenante de su claridad mental, como si en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de Ginny una bruma molesta y confusa se disipara en su cabeza. Lo había dejado salir todo en ese beso; la rabia, la frustración, pero también la pasión y el amor, y se había quedado en paz consigo misma. Había supuesto una especie de dulce reafirmación, algo que Hermione necesitaba para reconciliar a su cerebro con su corazón. Ambos llevaban tres meses en perpetua lucha, ahora se entendían mutuamente, y se respetaban. Por fin.

Estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de Ginny Weasley, bueno y qué, no era el fin del mundo. Había cosas peores. Como suspender los ÉXTASIS, así que aprovechó la tranquilidad de su dormitorio de prefecta para ponerse con el temario y, por primera vez desde que se dio cuenta de que quería a aquella pelirroja inquieta y cabezota, su gesto tenso se transformó en una enorme sonrisa.

Lo que Hermione no sabía es que el desconcierto que se le había escapado por la boca había entrado en la de Ginny.

La pelirroja subió los escalones de dos en dos y entró en el dormitorio como una exhalación, sus compañeras de habitación se encontraban en la Sala Común, así que estaba sola. Tiró la bolsa con los cachivaches de estudio encima de una silla y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, como solía hacer cuando pensaba. Tenía mucho calor, y lo primero que hizo fue librarse del jersey y la corbata, y abrirse la camisa para no ahogarse.

Abrió la ventana de par en par para sentir la brisa de noviembre colándose entre los pliegues de su camisa. Mucho mejor. Se sentó en el alféizar para no tener que renunciar al fresquito.

—"Extraordinario" —musitó con la mirada fija en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

No se refería a la vista que tenía desde allí, se refería al beso de Hermione. Sabía que la prefecta no era como se imaginaba la gente porque las que tienen pinta de no haber roto un plato en su vida son las peores, pero de ahí a sentir en carne propia lo que Hermione llevaba dentro, iba un mundo. Y Hermione era todo fuego debajo de la coraza. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, sí, todavía le ardían. Estiró el brazo para coger la jaula de Arnold, su soplido enano, y sacarlo de la jaula. La bola violeta se arrebujó en su mano y Gin dedicó un rato a acariciarlo sin pensar en nada más.

Pese la desconexión neuronal, Hermione logró volver a colarse de nuevo en su cabeza. Juraría que hoy había conseguido recuperar a su mejor amiga, al menos la Hermione que había dejado en la Sala de los Menesteres ya empezaba a comportarse como siempre, como antes. Había hecho bien en tocarle el orgullo, porque Hermione era presa fácil de su propia suficiencia. Si se ponían en duda sus aptitudes, el león de Gryffindor que Hermione llevaba dentro se despertaba con un rugido. Y a Ginny le encantaba esa Hermione guerrera, autosuficiente y consciente de su poder.

Por cosas como esas, la prefecta se había hecho un hueco irremediable en la vida de Ginny. Estos meses sin ella habían sido un asco, sin tener con quien hablar, con quien reírse, con quien compartir el silencio sin sentirse incómoda. Ya no recordaba la última vez que había abrazado a Hermione, porque desde que volvieron al colegio siempre estaba esquiva y reacia a acercarse a ella, y echaba de menos un montón esos abrazos. Quizá por eso hoy no quería separarse de ella mientras la besaba, por el mono de sus abrazos. Pero el mono conlleva necesidad y hasta ahora no se había planteado que necesitara a Hermione, en parte porque la castaña siempre había estado ahí. Y porque Ginny no quería necesitar a nadie.

Ella era independiente hasta la saciedad, es más, estaba segura de que podría pasarse un mes entero sin ver a Dean y durante ese tiempo no sentiría la necesidad de verle. A los únicos a los que necesitaba eran a los miembros de su familia, sus hermanos y sus padres. Debía de ser eso, Hermione se había convertido con el paso del tiempo en parte de su familia, por eso la necesitaba. Así que estaba bien, era una necesidad buena. Hermione era como una hermana. Sólo que las hermanas no se funden en besos con lengua, pero ése sólo era un pequeño matiz.

Arnold se retorció en sus manos, emitiendo un pequeño quejido. Ginny estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que le estaba apretando sin querer.

—Perdona, Arnie —se disculpó la pelirroja acariciándolo y dándole un beso. La pelusilla del bicho le hizo cosquillas y se le escapó un pequeño estornudo, que a Arnold le pareció suficiente castigo por lo que le había hecho.

Esto de darle vueltas a las cosas no se le daba bien. Hermione era la experta, ella se limitaba a hacer cosas y ya está, recapacitar inútilmente le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Ella se ponía a pensar y si le llevaba a una conclusión más o menos inmediata, bien, si no, pasaba de pensar en ello y se ponía a otras cosas más productivas.

Y pensar en ese beso no le llevaba a ninguna parte, así que dejó al soplido enano en su jaula otra vez y cogió la escoba para saltarse las normas echando un vuelo nocturno. Necesitaba evadirse un poco y qué mejor que ser vapuleada por las corrientes aéreas un rato para dejar de pensar en Hermione Granger y concentrarse en no caerse y partirse el cuello.


	8. La mirada NTR

(Femslash) Hermione se comporta de manera extraña desde que empezó el curso pero Ginny quiere recuperar a su mejor amiga cueste lo que cueste.

Rating: NR-16

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y todo el que haya metido mano con las películas y los libros. Confío en tienen mejores cosas que hacer que denunciarme a mí.

Avisos: Ya ha habido beso, ¿qué más habrá? Poner por poner, diré que hay spoilers hasta el Príncipe Mestizo.

Comentarios: Siento no poder contestar las reviews anónimas, ya que Fanfiction no me lo pone fácil, pero las agradezco muchísimo y las tengo en cuenta tanto como las firmadas. Esta paranoia por entregas está dedicada a mis CB: dahl y Jycel, que ya tienen elejota; y las otras tres admibragas de Circe's Panties: Booh, Neyade y Rach, porque ellas lo valen y lo saben.

EDIT: He tenido que cambiar algunas cosas de este capítulo, esencialmente el nombre de la clase a la que se dirige Hermione, que pasa a ser Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, porque ese año, Snape no daba Pociones, sino que lo hacía el bueno y baboso de Slughorn. Lo siento, os permitiré que me azotéis si os hace ilusión.

**CAPÍTULO 8: LA RODILLA DE GINNY**

Hermione bajó los escalones hacia la primera planta de dos en dos. Había dormido como un tronco y se sentía capaz de comerse el mundo, porque un buen descanso podía hacer milagros. También un buen desayuno y hoy quería llevar las pilas bien cargadas.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó sonriente cuando vio a Harry y Ron sentados en el banco.

—Buenos días, Hermione —dijo un sorprendido Harry. Hermione estaba radiante, así que lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza era que hubiera logrado hacerse con algo de _Felix Felicis_.

Ron se limitó a sonreír con la boca llena para darle los buenos días y cuando Hermione se hubo sentado, se volvió hacia Harry con toda la discreción que era capaz siendo Ron Weasley.

—Harry —le llamó en voz baja el pelirrojo. Harry acercó la oreja—. Hermione está de buen humor, ¿por qué está de buen humor? ¿Es que han dado las notas de los exámenes? —de pronto Ron se quedó blanco y tragó saliva—. ¿Es que hemos hecho exámenes y me los he perdido?

Harry intentó no reírse de su amigo y le golpeó un par de veces en el hombro para calmarle.

—No, Ron, tranquilo. Los exámenes están ahí esperándote aún, no se han ido sin ti —miró de soslayo a Hermione, que canturreaba los nombres de los sucesivos directores de Hogwarts mientras untaba una tostada—. Creo que Hermione se ha relajado un poco por fin.

—Será eso —dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros—. Estaba inaguantable, creo que este año le afectó más de lo normal la vuelta al colegio con eso de los ÉXTASIS —esbozó una sonrisa bonachona mientras cogía otro bollo de la bandeja—. Me alegro de tenerla de vuelta.

—Yo también —añadió Harry pensativo—. Intentemos no cabrearla mucho y echarlo a perder.

Ron se comió el bollo en dos bocados y negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—Al contrario, colega. Si vamos a cabrearla deberíamos hacerlo ahora que está de buen humor, así seguro que nos cae menos bronca —puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en las manos—. La pena es que ahora mismo no hemos hecho nada malo. ¡En fin! —suspiró incorporándose y cogiendo otro bollo— Esperemos que le dure hasta que la caguemos.

Hermione terminó de desayunar. Gracias a la ligereza mental de esa mañana se había dejado el libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en el cuarto, menos mal que tenía tiempo de sobra de volver a la torre.

Al bajar de la habitación con el libro en la mano, reparó en que Ginny salía de los dormitorios de las chicas y se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común. Al acercarse a ella, vio que la pelirroja se estaba bajando una de las medias con gesto de dolor.

—Buenos días, Gin —saludó alegremente.

Ginny levantó la vista y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. La pelirroja se había levantado temiéndose la reacción de Hermione aquella mañana. Se la imaginaba huyendo de ella, apartándole la vista, saludándole con algún movimiento de cabeza tímido y soso. Pero no, ahí estaba la prefecta, resplandeciente y serena, parecía que el Sol hubiera decidido iluminarla sólo a ella y que ella se encargara de iluminar al resto. Por lo menos a Ginny, cuya mañana acababa de mejorar notablemente ahora que tenía a Hermione sonriendo enfrente.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —la castaña había conseguido no dejarse embelesar por la sonrisa de Ginny y se había fijado en el ostentoso golpe que esta tenía en la rodilla derecha.

La pequeña de los Weasley se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. El día en el que esa chica le diera alguna importancia a uno de sus frecuentes accidentes, Hermione sería capaz de presentarse voluntaria para echar un partido de quidditch como cazadora.

—Creo que fue al caerme de la escoba —confesó mientras Hermione se agachaba para echarle un vistazo más de cerca.

—¿Crees? —preguntó palpando con cuidado la rodilla, intentando no hacerle daño. Aunque sabía que si se lo hiciera, Ginny como mucho torcería un poco el gesto.

—Es probable que me quedara inconsciente —confesó mientras miraba hacia otro lado, sabiendo la reprimenda que le podía caer.

Hermione sintió que el estómago se le ponía del revés. Se imaginó a una Ginny en el suelo, ensangrentada, inconsciente y sintió que las fuerzas se le escapaban de repente y que se olvidaba de respirar. Entonces una oleada de adrenalina le subió por los pies y salió por la garganta.

—¡Pero Ginny! Te podría haber pasado algo serio, ¿es que nunca vas a ir con cuidado?

—¡Sólo estuve noqueada un rato! —dijo, a modo de disculpa —Anda, no te preocupes, ya sabes que soy inmortal.

Hermione suspiró y miró a esos ojos brillantes. Era incapaz de enfadarse con esos ojos. Sabía que Ginny vivía para su escoba y que subirse a ella era más una necesidad que una afición. Era parte del paquete, parte de su vida, parte de Ginny, y también estaba enamorada de esa parte aunque le costara más de disgusto cada vez que la pelirroja surcaba los aires.

Por supuesto decirle que tuviera cuidado cuando lo hacía era algo inútil, si Ginny era famosa por algo en el equipo era por dejarse la piel en cada partido, literalmente. Apostaba a que había más sangre de Ginny en el campo de quidditch de Hogwarts y en el de la Madriguera que corriendo por sus venas. Y sin embargo Hermione no podía evitar pedírselo de vez en cuando, era una manera de sacar parte de su ansiedad.

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido emprender el vuelo esta mañana con lo sopa que te levantas? —preguntó tras dar por perdido cualquier intento de bronca.

Hermione se había despertado varias veces al lado de Ginny porque en la Madriguera no andaban sobrados de camas, y sabía por experiencia que la pelirroja tardaba un buen rato en actuar como un ser humano civilizado. Durante la primera hora, más o menos, se dedicaba a vagar de un lado a otro como un alma en pena, gruñendo de vez en cuando y tropezándose con cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino, hasta que conseguía lavarse la cara y despertarse un poco, sólo entonces era capaz de empezar a dar los buenos días al resto de la familia.

El año anterior, después de que Hermione se mofara de su nula capacidad mental a primera hora de la mañana, intentó espabilarse subiéndose en la escoba y desde aquel entonces, el buzón de la Madriguera no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

—Bueno, no ha sido esta mañana —esperaba no tener que dar explicaciones de por qué sintió la urgencia de despejarse la noche anterior.

—¿Saliste anoche? Gin, los vientos nocturnos en esta época son muy traicioneros, ya lo sabes. ¿Es que no podías esperar a hoy, cuando tuvieras menos posibilidades de empotrarte contra algún tejado? —preguntó retóricamente la castaña. Ya había terminado el examen y dictaminado que sólo se trataba de un moretón. Un enorme, doloroso y molesto moretón, pero no había nada roto.

A Ginny le parecía muy tierna la manera en la que Hermione le dejaba caer de vez en cuando que un día de estos se iba a matar por culpa de la escoba y, sobre todo, agradecía que los rapapolvos de la prefecta fueran tan fugaces. Normalmente se le escapaba alguna frase de advertencia y luego ponía lo que Ginny conocía como la mirada NTR, No Tienes Remedio, y ahí se quedaba todo.

Ginny sonrió a modo de respuesta y a Hermione el embauco le pareció más que suficiente.

—Creo que hoy no te has roto nada, para variar —diagnosticó con la mirada NTR —. Pero deberías acercarte a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

—¡Ginny Weasley ha desafiado y vencido a la parálisis permanente de nuevo! —dijo la pelirroja con gesto victorioso.

Hermione levantó una ceja y apoyó la punta de la varita en el centro del cardenal. Ginny sintió una punzada de dolor que le obligó a clavar los dedos en los brazos del sillón para ahogar un quejido.

—Sí, pero, ¿a qué precio? —preguntó con sorna— A ver cómo le explicas esto a Harry en el entrenamiento de hoy.

—Sádica, debería obligarte a besarme la rodilla en compensación por tu ataque —dijo Ginny cruzando la pierna sobre la que tenía sana.

Hermione se acordó de su codo y de los besos de Ginny en verano y se ruborizó un poco, pero no iba a dejarla ganar esta vez.

—Lo haría, si no fuera porque mis besos no te parecen suficiente —la media sonrisa en la cara de la pelirroja le dijo que no tendría respuesta esta vez—. Hasta luego, Gin.

Y se marchó hacia el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ginny se quedó mirando el hueco del retrato por el que había desaparecido Hermione y murmuró: _"touché"_. Durante la conversación se había ahorrado el decirle a la prefecta que se había caído por ir a toda velocidad en la escoba y, por culpa del recuerdo de sus labios, haberse encontrado de frente con una de las ramas del Sauce Boxeador. Se subió la media, no quería que nadie más lo viera.

Entonces, en el mismo vacío que había ocupado unos segundos antes la melena leonina de Hermione, apareció el metro ochenta de su novio.

—Ginny, genial, por fin te encuentro —dijo Dean a modo de saludo—. Te he estado esperando un buen rato en el Gran Comedor.

La pelirroja se tomó unos segundos para pensar mientras el chico se acercaba a ella. No recordaba haber quedado con él, ¿habría sido culpa del golpe…

…o del beso?

Sacudió la cabeza. Dean estaba enfrente de ella, esperando a que se levantara para estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero Ginny alzó la cara, dejándole claro que se iba a quedar donde estaba, así que Dean se agachó para recoger su beso de buenos días. Sabía que había quedado muy de mujer fatal, pero ahora mismo le dolía tanto la rodilla que no le apetecía levantarse.

—Perdona, me he liado con Hermione _—_estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua nada más decirlo.

—Ah, pensé que las cosas no iban bien entre vosotras —señaló Dean sentándose en uno de los brazos del sillón.

—Creo que hemos conseguido arreglarlo.

Se volvió para mirar a Dean. La observaba con una de sus increíble sonrisas, que eran lo que más le gustaba a Ginny de él. En los ojos de Dean, ¿qué había? ¿Era eso adoración? ¿Amor? Desde luego tenía claro lo que había en los suyos: culpabilidad. ¿Hasta qué punto el beso con Hermione no era serle infiel a Dean?

¿Besar a otra persona se considera poner los cuernos? ¿Pensar en otra persona? ¿Desear acostarse con otra persona? ¿Hacerlo? ¿Cuál era la línea que separaba la fidelidad de la infidelidad?

Le besó para parar la diarrea de pensamientos que estaba sufriendo. Dean besaba muy bien. Sí, muy bien. Pero ahora Ginny se estaba dando cuenta de que Dean no le daba hambre. No se moría de ganas de pegarse a él y sentirle de la cabeza a los pies, de fundirse con su cuerpo de ébano.

Quizá sólo tenía que poner un poco más de empeño. Los labios de Hermione habían sido algo nuevo, algo desconocido, Dean llevaba besándola desde antes de verano, ya estaba más acostumbrada.

Se levantó del sillón, intentando no hacerse mucho daño y empujó con suavidad al chico a sentarse donde ella había estado hace un momento. Dean la miraba extasiado y Ginny no sabía si esto le gustaba o no. Se dejó caer encima de él, cuidando muy mucho la rodilla, y le rodeó con los brazos para seguir besándole. Se sentía bien, a gusto. ¿Por qué eso no era bastante? Justo debajo de su trasero, la dura entrepierna de Dean le gritaba que para él era más que suficiente.

Y entonces alguien entró en la sala y Ginny se sintió la persona más estúpida de la Tierra.

Hermione se había quedado en la entrada, con una sonrisa congelada en la cara. Tardó unos segundos más de la cuenta en reaccionar, pero lo hizo y señaló el libro que se había dejado sobre la mesa. ¡Maldito libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras! ¿Es que no iba a llegar al aula nunca?

­­­—Disculpad —nada más salir la palabra de sus labios, Hermione cayó en su imbecilidad, ¿por qué tendría ella que pedir perdón a nadie por entrar en la Sala Común? Como si no fuera un sitio público; pero en vez de decir nada, se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza. Tan pronto hubo cogido el libro y sin mirar a Ginny a la cara, salió apurada hacia la clase.

Salió con paso apresurado, casi sin dar tiempo a la Dama Gorda a abrir el retrato y ganándose la correspondiente reprimenda de la pintura, que se lamentaba de la prisa que llevaban siempre los estudiantes de hoy en día. Ya se disculparía después, cuando fuera capaz de abrir la boca sin ponerse a gritar. Bajaba los escalones a zancadas y a más velocidad cuanto más agitada se sentía.

Empezó por enfadarse con Ginny, por estar magreándose con su novio en la Sala Común tan sólo cinco minutos después de haber estado hablando con ella.

Luego continuó con Dean, que se merecía ser el objeto de su ira por poner esa cara de alelado cuando miraba a Ginny, como si la pelirroja fuera la octava maravilla. Por parecer tan estúpido como feliz a los ojos de cualquiera que pasara por allí.

Y terminó consigo misma, por ser tan idiota, tan imbécil, tan inocente de creer que lo de la noche anterior había significado algo para Ginny, que había una remota posibilidad de que la pelirroja hubiera puesto en ese beso algo más que curiosidad y complicidad. Y, sobre todo, se merecía azotarse con esmero por dejar que lo que la pelirroja hiciera con su novio le afectara. Hacía menos de doce horas que se había prometido a sí misma que estaría por encima de eso, ni medio día había aguantado.

¡Como si quería hacerle el amor salvajemente en la mesa de los profesores del Gran Comedor enfrente de todo Hogwarts! ¿Quién era ella para sentirse herida por eso? La mejor amiga. Y anoche le había quedado claro que la mejor amiga no tenía derecho a llorar por eso, así que la lágrima rebelde que resbalaba por su mejilla le hería en el orgullo más que en cualquier otro sitio, aunque una fuerza invisible se empeñara en intentar hundirle el pecho.

Apretó el libro entre sus brazos para convencerse a sí misma que lo que le oprimía el esternón eran las miles de fórmulas de pociones y no el desengaño de ver que sus labios no habían sido capaces de cambiar ni un ápice la vida de Ginny cuando la suya llevaba boca arriba desde que los de la pelirroja decidieron posarse en su codo.

Cuando Harry vio a Hermione atravesar la puerta del Aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y dejar el libro con un sonido sordo encima de la mesa que los tres compartían, supo que algo iba mal. Sólo habían pasado 20 minutos desde que una Hermione radiante se había despedido de ellos en el Gran Comedor y había sido tiempo más que suficiente para que mutara de nuevo en el mal humor personificado que llevaba siendo desde que salieron de la estación de King's Cross. Qué poco había durado… ¿habría pasado algo en ese intermedio?

Ron pareció leerle el pensamiento y le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión, a la que Potter sólo pudo responder con un nuevo encogimiento de hombros.

La prefecta se frotó la frente y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. Al volverse hacia sus dos amigos, no pudo evitar conmoverse ante la mirada que éstos le dirigían. Estaban mirándola con preocupación, pero con miedo de ganarse algún insulto si preguntaban. Y eso fue lo que hizo que Hermione apartara todo de su mente y les dedicara una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera.

—Espero que no hagáis lo de siempre y prestéis atención hoy, porque estoy convencida que la materia de esta lección entra en el examen —dijo Hermione con su habitual tono de advertencia fraternal.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar responderle con una gran sonrisa, ahí estaba la Hermione que querían y cuyos consejos bienintencionados solían ignorar.

La prefecta, consciente como era que después de seis años ni Ron ni Harry iban a cambiar, sacó la pluma con diligencia, dispuesta a no perderse ni una palabra del director de la Casa Slytherin, excepto aquellos sinónimos de "sabelotodo insufrible" que amablemente le dirigiera Severus.

Si tal y como estaba esa mañana sobrevivía a las borderías de Snape, no habría nada que pudiera sacarla de sus casillas aquel día.


	9. Una gran idea

(Femslash) Hermione se comporta de manera extraña desde que empezó el curso pero Ginny quiere recuperar a su mejor amiga cueste lo que cueste.

Rating: NR-16

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y todo el que haya metido mano con las películas y los libros. Confío en tienen mejores cosas que hacer que denunciarme a mí.

Avisos: Spoilers hasta el Príncipe Mestizo. Dolor. No, no de ése, del físico, como cuando te golpeas justo en el codo y… vale, creo que lo entendéis.

Comentarios: Booh está completa y absolutamente estresada con el trabajo esta semana, así que este es mi tributo a su esfuerzo. Y… ¡Hora de mis CB! Jycel, dahl, mi amor por vosotras es mayor que mi amor por los trajes de chaqueta de Armani, este fic es para vosotras porque sin el BTE yo estaría escribiendo sólo la lista de la compra. Gracias a todas las que os tomáis la molestia de leer estas chorradas mías, y me dejéis reseña o no, para mí también contáis. Sé que no actualizo a una velocidad demasiado rápida pero es que si no, no me echáis de menos lo suficiente.

**CAPÍTULO 9: LA GRAN IDEA DE DEAN**

Ginny lanzó de nuevo la quaffle, que golpeó contra el techo y regresó a sus manos. Tumbada en la cama de su cuarto recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Dean aquella mañana, después de que Hermione abandonara la Sala Común, para intentar determinar qué había pasado para que todo hubiera salido tan rematadamente mal.

En el momento en el que Hermione desapareció por segunda vez por la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, algo dentro de Ginny le dijo que la había pifiado, así que saltó del regazo de Dean para salir corriendo en pos de la castaña, aunque no supiera muy bien para qué.

Error de cálculo. A mitad del vuelo, se acordó de su malherida rodilla. Tarde. Aterrizó exquisitamente sobre ambos pies, pero un dolor intenso estalló en mitad de su pierna derecha y toda la elegancia se desvaneció cuando cayó hacia atrás, midiendo la dureza del suelo con las posaderas.

Se agarró la rodilla con los dientes apretados para no gritar y sintió los ojos húmedos por culpa del dolor.

—Ginny, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Dean con preocupación, arrodillándose al lado de su novia.

—Sí, quita —balbució la pelirroja tratando de levantarse—. Tengo que…

Intentó levantarse, usando el brazo que le tendía Thomas, pero al incorporarse, una nueva punzada se lo impidió. Con un resoplido se tumbó boca arriba y golpeó el suelo con los puños llenos de impotencia.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa? —inquirió el chico, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Nada, Dean, nada. No pasa nada. Ya no importa —bufó Ginny.

—Pero, ¿estás bien?

—No —contestó secamente mientras se erguía para sentarse, y no se refería sólo a la rodilla —. Me hice daño ayer en la pierna, no es nada.

—Ginny, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería, podría ser grave.

—No creo que lo sea, al menos no lo era antes.

—Mejor me lo pones, si ha empeorado tienes que… —empezó a decir Dean. A Ginny le enfermaba que el cazador pecara en exceso de paternalista, así que le cortó antes de que pudiera seguir.

—Ahórratelo, Dean, no voy a ir. Ahora, deja el sermón y ayúdame a levantarme —el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido —. Por favor —añadió Ginny estirando los brazos.

Poco a poco y entre los dos consiguieron que Ginny volviera a sujetarse por su propio pie.

—¿Y piensas entrenar así? —le espetó Thomas cruzándose de brazos con cara de reproche.

—Me he subido a una escoba en peores condiciones —respondió la pelirroja. Y no mentía en lo más mínimo.

—Puede, pero entonces no me tenías a mí para cuidar de ti. No pienso permitir que vueles hoy.

Nada más haber dicho esto, Dean se dio cuenta del error garrafal que acababa de cometer tratándose de Ginny Weasley. La cazadora se giró lentamente, con una ceja levantada y mirada de recelo.

—¿Qué tú qué?

La tensión se podía cortar con tijeras y Dean carraspeó colocándose la corbata. Lo último que quería era discutir con su novia, pero es que desde hacía un tiempo tenía que ir con pies de plomo porque Ginny se molestaba cada vez más a menudo y él no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

—Ginny, no sé qué te pasa, pero cada día estás menos cariñosa conmigo, pensé que estarías preocupada por tus problemas con Granger, pero ahora ya lo habéis arreglado y sigues igual.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Hermione —no sabía muy bien si se lo estaba asegurando a su chico o a ella misma —. Es que eres muy pesado, Dean, no necesito que estés todo el día encima de mí, ya soy mayorcita y por si no te habías dado cuenta sé valerme perfectamente por mí misma. Si quieres una novia a la que "cuidar", deberías ir buscándote a otra, puedes empezar por alguna de las petardas de tu año, seguro que Lavender o Parvarti estarán encantadas de que las tengas entre algodones. —era consciente de que esa conversación no iba a desembocar en nada bueno, pero se había callado durante mucho tiempo y ahora no podía parar.

Y siguiendo con trapos sucios escondidos, Dean sacó algo que llevaba comiéndole por dentro desde que empezó a salir con la pequeña de los Weasley.

—¿Es por Harry, verdad? —dijo con pesadumbre.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió Ginny haciendo aspavientos— Dean, esto no tiene nada que ver con Harry, tiene que ver contigo y conmigo, deja de meter a terceras personas en medio. No soporto que seas tan protector conmigo y lo sabes, y cada vez lo haces más.

Ginny no quería admitirlo, pero Dean Thomas había sido así con ella desde el principio, desde aquel día de mayo, cuando se dieron su primer beso bajo los árboles floridos de Hogsmeade, y él le apartaba las ramas mientras andaban para que no se arañara con ellas. La diferencia es que entonces le había parecido encantador, y ahora, cuando bajo esos mismos árboles, el chico le ajustaba la bufanda para que no cogiera frío, le ponía de los nervios.

—Si soy así contigo es porque te quiero.

Las dos últimas palabras cruzaron el aire como una flecha y golpearon en la nuca a Ginny, que se quedó mirando a su novio fijamente.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo articular.

—Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Te quiero, Ginny, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie. Estos seis meses han sido los más felices de mi vida —explicó, acercándose a ella.

Mientras la rodeaba con los brazos, esperaba que un "yo también te quiero" saliera de su boca, que ahora mismo estaba contraída en una fina línea; pero en vez de eso, Ginny se zafó cortésmente de su abrazo y miró al suelo. Thomas no entendía el por qué de esa reacción pero en su cabeza la señal de peligro que llevaba parpadeando un rato se había encendido por completo.

—Llevamos cuatro meses, Dean.

Definitivamente, esas no eran las cuatro palabras que Dean esperaba escuchar y sintió que la alegría se le diluía en el espacio que Ginny había dejado entre los dos. Ahora mismo la sentía muy lejos, mucho más que el metro que le separaba de ella.

—Empezamos en mayo —le corrigió, como si la pelirroja no se acordara.

—Claro, mayo, septiembre, octubre, noviembre —enumeró Ginny intentando ganar tiempo, intentando librarse de explicar por qué se sentía incapaz de decirle que le quería, ya que no lo sabía ni ella.

—¿Y el verano? —preguntó el chico extrañado.

—Yo estuve en la Madriguera con mi familia y tú con tu madre, apenas nos cruzamos un par de lechuzas…

—Pero ése no es el tema, ¿verdad?

Ahora mismo, sentía que los ojos marrones de Dean podían ver dentro de ella. Se sintió tan desnuda que en un acto reflejo cruzó los brazos, como si quisiera esconder algo en el pecho, y aún así seguía incómoda.

—El tema es que no se soluciona una pelea diciendo que me quieres.

Dean se sintió herido, pero no dijo nada, porque no le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación. Lo que había sido su primera declaración firme de amor se había convertido en un fracaso estrepitoso, que lejos de suavizar las cosas, las había complicado aún más, así que cogió sus cosas y apartó la mirada de Ginny.

—Tengo clase —se limitó a decir mientras salía de la Sala Común.

Y Ginny se quedó de pie, mirándole, sin decir nada, sin impedirle que se marchara, pero cuando se encontró sola, la frustración pudo con ella.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó dando una patada al sillón que le garantizó toda una mañana de rodilla dolorida.

Pero lo peor no había ocurrido en la Sala Común, lo peor estaba aún por llegar y tendría como escenario el campo de quidditch.

Lo lógico, desde el punto de vista de Ginny, habría sido que con el transcurso de las horas se le hubiera pasado el enfado, como solía suceder, y se echara la culpa por haber sido tan dura con él. Entonces habría sorprendido a Dean con un beso, saliendo de cualquier rincón y echándose en sus brazos mientras se disculpaba por ser tan cabezona. Pero en vez de eso el disgusto había ido creciendo durante las clases porque le molestaba que Dean pudiera llegar a ser tan calzonazos y hubiera huido en medio de la discusión en vez de enfrentarse a los hechos, y mientras jugaba con la comida del plato durante el almuerzo porque había tenido la desfachatez de intentar que se olvidara de todo diciéndole que la quería. Eso le parecía ruin, estúpido y cobarde, aparte de resultar totalmente infructuoso con ella. Ginny creía que si había algo que discutir, se discutía, porque era la única manera de arreglar las cosas; enterrarlas sólo contribuía a que los problemas se fueran haciendo una bola más y más grande que terminaba explotando en algún momento, inevitablemente.

Ella quería, necesitaba que la persona con la que compartiera su vida fuera fuerte. Un relación no se acababa por una discusión, pero sí era muy probable que acabara haciéndolo si su pareja se dedicaba a huir con el rabo entre las piernas cada vez que surgía un problema. Justo lo que Dean llevaba haciendo durante semanas.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando en eso, que antes de salir al campo a entrenar tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar la escoba. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba tensa y le golpeó el hombro amistosamente para animarla. La pelirroja le fulminó con la mirada en un acto reflejo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era él, se disculpó con una sonrisa inocente.

—¿Mal día? —preguntó Harry mientras el resto del equipo se terminaba de colocar las protecciones.

—Mierda de día, capitán —contestó, mirando de soslayo a Dean, que hacía todo lo posible por evitarla — pero gracias por preguntar.

—Si te sirve de algo, parece ser algo generalizado, Hermione tampoco parecía muy contenta hoy por la mañana —añadió el moreno, y salió al campo a explicar al resto de los jugadores las tácticas de aquella sesión.

—¿Hermione? —murmuró Ginny, pero Harry ya estaba a otra cosa, sacando todas las bolas y repartiéndolas.

Dean pasó por su lado y la miró con cara de cordero degollado.

—¿De verdad vas a entrenar? —se lamentó, mirando a la rodilla de su novia, que ahora podía verse morada en todo su esplendor por encima de la media del uniforme de vuelo.

—Estoy perfectamente —contestó sin ni siquiera volverse.

Alzaron el vuelo y empezaron a luchar encarnizadamente los unos contra los otros para calentar. Las bludgers volaban en todas direcciones mientras Ginny conseguía la quaffle. Al flexionarla para aumentar la velocidad de la escoba, la rodilla le dolía como si fuera objeto de un perpetuo _cruciatus_, pero confiaba en que mejoraría cuando hubiera entrado en calor.

Sólo un jugador se interponía entre ella y los aros guardados por Ron, pero en vez de intentar pararla, se acercó a ella. Era Dean con el ceño fruncido.

—Te veo la mueca de dolor desde el otro lado del campo, ¿por qué no dejas de ser tan testaruda y descansas por hoy?

—¡Déjame en paz, Dean, de verdad, que estoy bien! —y sin dar más explicaciones, le pasó a toda velocidad para tirar a meta.

—¡Dean! Tienes que parar a Ginny, no darle ánimos para que enceste —gritó Harry desde arriba, que les había visto frenar el juego —. ¡Estamos entrenando, la charla para luego!

—Ya has oído al capitán —contestó Ginny, un poco molesta, cuando volvió a pasar a su lado para perseguir la bola, que ahora estaba en posesión de Alicia Spinnet.

Dean apretó los dientes y se dio media vuelta. Tan sólo cinco segundos más tarde, la cazadora pelirroja corría como una centella, había recuperado la quaffle, y se dirigía de nuevo a portería. Cuando la vio acercarse, sin pensarlo siquiera, Thomas giró la escoba en vez de intentar bloquear a Ginny y le golpeó con el extremo de cerdas en plena rodilla bastante más fuerte de lo que había calculado. Sólo quería demostrarle que no estaba en condiciones de jugar, pero el aullido de dolor que llenó el estadio le demostró lo estrepitoso del error que había cometido.

Por culpa del movimiento reflejo para protegerse la rodilla, Ginny había perdido el control de la escoba y no pudo evitar estrellarse contra la grada. Afortunadamente, todos los años que había pasado sobre la escoba le habían permitido virar hacia uno de los enormes banderines de Hogwarts en vez de chocar contra la madera. Se enredó en la tela, que logró amortiguar la caída, y el banderín, la escoba y la propia Ginny terminaron en el suelo. Mientras luchaba para controlar las lágrimas se preguntó si tenía los ojos húmedos por el dolor incontrolable que le surcaba la pierna o por la rabia que la consumía por dentro.

Oyó gritos acercándose al lugar del accidente. Un par de brazos familiares la cogieron en volandas y la sacaron de allí. Cuando miró hacia arriba vio que su hermano Ron tenía la vena del cuello a punto de estallar y los labios apretados, pero sorprendentemente estaba más preocupado de llevarla en brazos hacia la enfermería que de partirle la cara a Dean Thomas. En ese momento se sintió más orgullosa de Ron que nunca y murmuró un "gracias" que casi le parte el corazón al pelirrojo. Alguien iba a pagar muy caro haberle hecho daño a su hermanita.

Harry parecía muy agitado de camino a la enfermería, preguntándole cómo estaba y si se había hecho algo grave, pero Ginny le tranquilizó diciendo que sólo se había hecho daño en la rodilla. Se acurrucó en los brazos del guardián y enterró la cara en su cuello para evitar mirar a Dean, que corría a su lado balbuciendo un montón de disculpas, porque si lo cogía ahora mismo le iba a saltar todos los dientes a cabezazos, con dolor de rodilla o sin él.

Madame Pomfrey echó a todos los integrantes del equipo de la Enfermería menos a Harry y a Ron, a los que ordenó depositar a la pelirroja en una de las camillas. Un par de hechizos más tarde, en los que Ron no soltó la mano de su hermana en ningún momento, y una venda en la rodilla para que no se le moviera mientras los poderes curativos hacían efecto, la enfermera dijo que no hacía falta que pasara la noche allí y que podían irse, pero pidió a los chicos que acompañaran a Ginny a su cuarto para que la chica no tuviera que forzar mucho la pierna, a lo que ninguno puso reparo.

Por el camino la pequeña de los Weasley les contó que había ido al entrenamiento con la rodilla ya fastidiada y su conversación con Dean en la Sala Común, obviando detalles sobre la pelea y dejándolo todo en un simple "problemas de pareja". Harry le regañó un poco por no haberle dicho nada sobre la lesión, pero dado que entendía perfectamente los motivos de Ginny para no perderse el entrenamiento, no fue muy duro. Él habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Ron seguía con gesto tenso, todavía intentando digerir el susto de ver a su hermana golpeando la torre y estrellándose en el suelo, y se limitaba a agarrarla de la cintura con tanta firmeza que la pelirroja iba casi en volandas.

—No sé qué boggarts se le ha pasado por la cabeza a tu novio, Gin, podría haber terminado mucho peor si no hubieras tenido tanta suerte —dijo Harry negando con la cabeza mientras posaba la mano con cariño en el brazo de Ginny.

—¿Suerte? ¿No querrás decir que la cazadora de tu equipo es un as sobre la escoba? —respondió Ginny enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, precisamente quería decir eso —rió el moreno mientras se ajustaba las gafas — pero si te vuelve a hacer daño, aunque sea sin querer, lo mato. O mejor, se lo diré a Ron y dejaré a Dean a su suerte frente al perro rabioso de tu hermano.

El prefecto se limitó a proyectar un gruñido gutural y a apretar el puño que tenía libre.

Ginny se sumó a las risas y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano. Cómo pasaba el tiempo. Hace dos años, prácticamente se habría miccionado encima si el Niño Que Vivió le hubiera dirigido la palabra, pero ahora era como uno más de la familia, tan sólo un hermano Weasley más dispuesto a salir en defensa de Ginny ante cualquier chico que se atreviera a mirarla. Con la diferencia de que Harry vigilaba en la distancia que todo fuera bien, en vez de empezar a dar gritos y llamarla "ligera de cascos" como Ron.

—Oye, Harry, ¿qué decías antes de Hermione? —preguntó Ginny haciéndose la distraída, aunque la verdad era que llevaba esperando a sacar el tema sin que se notara mucho desde que habían salido de la Enfermería.

—Ya sabes que esté año está un poco —reparó en el gesto de incredulidad fingida de la pelirroja y rectificó — bueno, muy rara. El caso es que ha bajado de muy buen humor a desayunar, pero luego cuando nos hemos encontrado en Pociones estaba… no sé, triste, enfadada, no sé muy bien cómo calificarlo. Ya sabes cómo es de hermética nuestra amiga a veces.

Ginny asintió. Probablemente ella lo supiera mejor que nadie ahora que había sufrido lecciones intensivas sobre la capacidad evasiva de Hermione desde el verano.

—¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa? —la pregunta de Harry la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Estoy en ello.

Sí, Hermione le había confesado el motivo de su comportamiento el día anterior, en la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando se le escapó que le gustaban las mujeres a base de masajes de la pelirroja, pero entonces, ¿por qué había estado distante con los chicos aquella mañana? ¿Habría tenido que ver la escena que había presenciado en la Sala Común?

Y esas preguntas y alguna más seguían rondándole la cabeza una hora más tarde, sola en el dormitorio, tumbada en la cama, arrojando la quaffle hacia el techo y recogiéndola mecánicamente, una vez tras otra. ¡Con lo mucho que odiaba darle vueltas a las cosas!

La solución podía hallarse en la empatía. Sí, era una buena manera de intentar comprender lo que le pasaba a Hermione. Ginny cerró los ojos durante un minuto e intentó imaginar que entraba en la Sala Común y se encontraba a Hermione morreándose con su hermano Ron, por ejemplo. Demasiado asco. Intentó probar con otra cosa mientras volvía a tirar hacia arriba la pelota, pero las imágenes de los prefectos enrollándose en el sillón tomaron vida propia. Podía ver a Ron lamiendo el cuello de Hermione, a ésta acariciándole la entrepierna con mirada obscena, al pelirrojo quitándole el jersey y sobando sus turgentes pechos, y la violencia con la que arrojaba la bola creció exponencialmente sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ahora además de revolvérsele el estómago, le estaba hirviendo la sangre.

La pelota empezó a golpear al techo con fuerza. Ni siquiera oyó los tímidos toques en la puerta, ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, hasta que notó unos ojos marrones fijos en ella.

—Hermione —dijo reparando en la figura de la prefecta, que se encontraba de pie a su lado.


	10. Lapsus

(Femslash) Hermione se comporta de manera extraña desde que empezó el curso pero Ginny quiere recuperar a su mejor amiga cueste lo que cueste.

Rating: NR-16

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y todo el que haya metido mano con las películas y los libros. Confío en tienen mejores cosas que hacer que denunciarme a mí.

Avisos: Spoilers hasta el Príncipe Mestizo. Amor entre mujeres, a veces físico.

Comentarios: No he tardado nada en actualizar, así que no quiero quejas si el siguiente tarda un poco más. Dedicado a mis CB, y a mis chicas Circe, que tienen paciencia infinita conmigo. Booh y Neyade, gracias por ayudarme cuando no consigo hilar escenas y por estar siempre ahí (son unas escritoras maravillosas, ¿qué hacéis que no os pasáis por su perfil para leerlas?)

Este, además, va especialmente para Miharu, que dibujó una escena basada en un capítulo de este fic. Y que alguien haya hecho un fan art tan precioso como este por culpa de un escrito mío… eso sí que es Extraordinario.

Lo podéis ver en esta web:

Flickr(punto)com(/)photos(/)madameray(/)3040305597

Ya sabéis, quitando los paréntesis y poniendo un puntito.

En el capítulo anterior:

_La pelota empezó a golpear al techo con fuerza. Ni siquiera oyó los tímidos toques en la puerta, ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, hasta que notó unos ojos marrones fijos en ella._

—_Hermione —dijo reparando en la figura de la prefecta, que se encontraba de pie a su lado._

**CAPÍTULO 10: EL LAPSUS DE GINNY**

La miró embelesada durante una décima de segundo, lo que tardó la quaffle en caer con violencia sobre su nariz. Mientras la pelota rodaba inocentemente por el suelo de la habitación, Ginny se había incorporado y se llevaba las manos a la cara, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Hermione se sentó a su lado con rapidez y, a regañadientes, consiguió que la pelirroja apartara los brazos para poder mirar si se había hecho algo grave.

Como se temía al ver el porrazo que se había llevado Ginny, observó que se había roto la nariz, que empezaba a sangrarle profusamente.

—_Episkeyo_ —conjuró con la varita apuntando a la cara de su mejor amiga.

Le limpió la sangre con el pañuelo de tela que llevaba en el bolsillo y sobre la nariz de Ginny ya sólo quedaban las mismas adorables pecas de siempre. El tabique había vuelto a su sitio y se permitió la crueldad de sonreír un poco al ver cómo su amiga se tocaba esa parte de la cara con incredulidad.

Había aprendido ese hechizo de Tonks, que le había arreglado la nariz a Harry a golpe de varita, y se había dedicado a investigarlo por su cuenta. Pocos hechizos eran tan útiles como este cuando tu mejor amiga es Ginny Weasley.

—¡Milagro! —exclamó Ginny, mirando con eterna gratitud a Hermione —Mi nariz te debe una.

—Déjame echarle un vistazo, anda. Menudo lanzamiento de bola te gastas, ahora entiendo que Ron diga que tus tantos son imparables.

Se acercó más al rostro de Ginny. Mientras le movía la cabeza para ver si todo estaba en el sitio correcto, reparó en que estaba quizá demasiado cerca. Desvió la mirada hacia esos ojos de chocolate y se quedó anclada, sin poder romper el contacto visual. Se quedaron mirándose durante un rato, hasta que ambas se dieron cuenta de que una extraña tensión se estaba formando entre ellas.

Hermione dio por terminada la revisión alejándose un poco y Ginny se aclaró la garganta con disimulo, porque se había dejado llevar por el momento, seguramente debido al incidente del día anterior. (El curioso incidente de enrollarte con tu mejor amiga.)

—No es que no me alegre de verte, Mione, y no pasaré por alto el hecho de que has hablado de quidditch como si realmente entendieras de ello, pero ¿a qué debo la visita? —preguntó mientras acomodaba la espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

—Los chicos me han contado lo que ha pasado en el entrenamiento y quería ver cómo estabas. El pobre Ron seguía pálido, menudo susto le has debido de dar —contestó Hermione señalando con la mirada la rodilla vendada.

—Ya, lesiones de quidditch hemos tenido muchas, pero hasta ahora eran más de señalarnos y reírnos el uno del otro. Esta ha sido demasiado aparatosa para el corazón sensible de mi hermano. Incluso se ha despedido dándome un beso en la frente cuando se ha ido —dijo con una sonrisa—. Estoy mejor que nunca —Ginny se golpeó la rodilla para mostrarle a la prefecta que estaba completamente recuperada. —Madame Pomfrey ha entonado unos cánticos paganos, bailado desnuda mientras agitaba una calabaza llena de Whiskey de Fuego, y la rodilla se ha curado por arte de magia.

—Dime que has hecho fotos —rogó Hermione con una sonrisa pícara.

—Lo siento, son para mayores de edad, pero quizá dentro de unos años seas lo suficientemente madura como para que pueda enseñártelas —cuando vio que Hermione acercaba las manos en señal de amenaza a su costado, cogió la almohada y se protegió detrás de ella—. No, cosquillas no. Ten piedad de esta pobre inválida.

La prefecta levantó las manos con mirada inocente para indicar que portaba bandera blanca y tocó la venda con un dedo.

—Si nuestra enfermera favorita te ha enderezado la pierna, ¿por qué el look de momia? ¿Homenaje a tu viaje egipcio?

—Más bien despiste. He olvidado quitármela —confesó Ginny mientras se inclinaba para deshacerse del trozo de tela.

Hermione la paró con un gesto cariñoso, ofreciéndose a ayudarla. Le dobló ligeramente la pierna para poder maniobrar y empezó a desdoblar la venda con cuidado. Ginny se quedó hipnotizada mirando los hábiles dedos de la castaña, seguramente producto de tantas hojas de libros pasadas a lo largo de los años. Ya no quedaba gasa y las manos de Hermione le rozaron la piel, sacándola de su ensimismamiento y produciéndole un placentero escalofrío. (Totalmente inofensivo, es que los Weasley eran de piel delicada.) De regalo, Hermione le dio un agradable masaje en la rodilla, para que la circulación fluyera libremente de nuevo, y Ginny entendió a la perfección que a la prefecta se le hubiera soltado la lengua en la Sala de los Menesteres porque, en aquel momento, ella misma le hubiera contado cualquier cosa con tal de que siguiera acariciándola como lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Problemas en el Paraíso? —preguntó sacándola del limbo.

Pese a que Ginny estuvo tentada de contestarle que el mayor problema celestial que tenía ahora mismo era que las manos de Hermione habían dejado de masajearle la pierna, supo perfectamente que se refería a Dean. Torció el gesto involuntariamente y se levantó para coger a Arnold, bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, quien estaba extrañada de que la pelirroja se mostrara evasiva ante cuestiones que nunca había tenido problema en contestar.

El soplido enano se puso a saltar de júbilo en la palma de su dueña mientras ésta se acomodaba de nuevo en el respaldo de la cama. No sabía qué le alegraba más, ver a Hermione de nuevo o que la castaña no hubiera traído a Crookshanks con ella. Arnold había intentado llevarse bien con el gato, pero éste disfrutaba más tratando de darle zarpazos que haciendo buenas migas con la bolilla morada.

—Parece que no he sido la única que te ha echado de menos —señaló Ginny, acercándole el soplido enano a Hermione, que lo acarició con dulzura.

No había pasado desapercibido para la prefecta el cambio de tema, pero conocía a Ginny: cuando se encontrara preparada para hablar sobre su novio, ya se lo haría saber.

—Arnold —dijo acercando la cara al micropuff—. Sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser, si Crookshanks lo descubriera, se pondría hecho una furia.

Las amigas se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, que falta le hacía a ambas, pero al soplido no pareció hacerle tanta gracia, pues se arremolinó entre las manos de Ginny al oír el nombre del gato desalmado. Gin hizo sitio a Hermione para que se acomodara a su lado, a lo que la castaña ni quería ni podía decir que no, y así se quedaron durante un buen rato, acariciando a Arnold, que estaba la gloria, rodeado de mujeres bellas que le mimaban. Su felicidad se vio interrumpida cuando Ginny le metió de nuevo en la jaula.

Por instinto cogió la mano de Hermione y disfrutó de la paz de mirar al vacío, apoyada en el hombro de su mejor amiga. La castaña olía muy bien. Aún tenía su melena indomable algo húmeda de la ducha y Ginny se preguntaba si el olor sería del champú.

Se contestó ella misma cuando su cerebro se disparó hacia recuerdos protagonizados por ese olor, como el día en el que rodaron ladera abajo en casa de Luna y terminaron una encima de la otra, sin poder parar de reír, mientras la rubia las miraba con gesto distraído; o cuando la vio entrar en el salón del baile del brazo de Viktor Krum y pasó a su lado, dejando ese mismo perfume flotando alrededor. O, más recientemente, cuando la castaña se había separado de ella, dejando su sabor en los labios de Ginny y su olor intoxicando la habitación. Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió una parte que preferiría tener dormida ahora que Hermione se encontraba pegada a ella y la castaña lo notó.

—¿Tienes frío, Gin? No son horas de tener la ventana abierta —fue a levantarse para cerrarla, pero Ginny se lo impidió tirando de su mano para que se sentara de nuevo.

—No, estoy bien, quédate aquí —rogó la pelirroja, no sin un tinte autoritario en la voz, usando la mano libre para agarrar el brazo de Hermione.

Y otra vez ese momento. Hermione tenía a la pelirroja pegada a ella y hacía esfuerzos titánicos para no dejarse llevar, para mantener la cabeza fría, porque las situaciones como éstas eran las que llevaba temiendo desde que se enamoró de Ginny.

"_Disimula, Granger, disimula" _Parecía que podía oír la palabras que diría mini-Sirius y a punto estuvo de soltar una carcajada, pero en vez de eso se serenó y besó la pecosa frente que reposaba sobre su hombro, arrancando un suspiro de la pelirroja.

—Discutimos esta mañana por lo mismo de siempre, porque se pasa de paternalista y ya sabes lo mal que llevo eso —empezó a explicar con parsimonia —. Y podría disculpar que se largara en medio de la discusión, porque yo no estaba siendo la novia más comprensiva del mundo, pero lo de esta tarde ha sido mezquino y humillante, Hermione, y no es algo de lo que me vaya a olvidar de un día para otro. El señor decidió que la mejor forma de enseñarme una lección era empotrarme contra la valla del estadio.

—Justo tu ideal de hombre —bromeó Hermione para restarle tensión al asunto. Sonrió al ver que había logrado arrancarle una carcajada a la pelirroja.

—Sabes que son esas pequeñas cosas las que siempre me hacen sentir como una princesa —cambió el gesto divertido por uno de tristeza y se hundió un poco más en el cuello de Hermione —. Necesito tiempo para pensar, porque ahora mismo sólo quiero mandarle a algún sitio poco halagüeño.

—Al guano —sugirió la prefecta.

—¡Por ejemplo! —levantó la cabeza y miró a Hermione con curiosidad — Si supiera lo que es.

Esta vez Hermione se limitó a esbozar una gran sonrisa y a escuchar con atención la risa sincera de Ginny, clara y fresca como el agua de un lago virgen, que invitaba a sumergirse en él y participar a nado en esa deliciosa melodía. Cosa que habría hecho de no estar hechizada mirando a la pelirroja, disfrutando de la vida que irradiaba. No había un solo día en el que Hermione no encontrara algo que la enamorara de nuevo de Ginny. Y cuando se dio cuenta de la estúpida cara de adoración que tenía, se levantó de la cama de un salto.

—Se hace tarde y tengo que hacer ronda por si alguien está merodeando por donde no debe. —dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta del dormitorio.

—El deber es el deber, prefecta, pero, entonces, ¿no vas a contarme un cuento antes de dormir? —preguntó Ginny con una caída de párpados.

Hemione negó con la cabeza de un modo que a la pelirroja le pareció peligrosamente sensual y agarró el pomo.

—Si necesitas tiempo, tómatelo. Estoy segura de que Dean lo entenderá —esperó en el umbral a que llegara Ginny para despedirse. — Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Hermione —contestó inclinándose hacia la castaña para besarla en la mejilla.

Sólo que no la besó en la mejilla.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios de Ginny sobre los suyos y se quedó rígida como una estatua griega.

Ginny aún tardó un segundo más en darse cuenta; tuvo que ser su propio cuerpo el encargado de avisarla, con una descarga eléctrica que empezaba ya a ser familiar, pero cuando fue consciente se irguió con la puerta agarrada y posiblemente la cara más estúpida que había puesto jamás.

Entre ellas sólo quedaba el ruido sordo del beso y miradas cruzadas de confusión.

Entonces, Ginny decidió arreglarlo con su rapidez mental característica.

—¡Buenasnoches! —dijo, así, en un sola palabra, con voz demasiado infantil y dando prácticamente con la puerta en las narices a Hermione.

Hermione se quedó mirando la superficie de madera, tocándose los labios con incredulidad.

Al otro lado, Gin estaba mirando a la puerta como si en el marco hubiera un dementor haciéndole un striptease.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios de Hermione, que carraspeó y recuperó la pose de prefecta cuando se dio cuenta.

Ginny habría jurado que el soplido enano la miraba riéndose de ella, así que se volvió y le señaló con el dedo.

—Tú te callas, le puede pasar a todo el mundo —le espetó a Arnold, y si la pelotilla morada hubiera tenido las extremidades más largas, se habría cruzado de brazos.

Hermione se encaminó al dormitorio y, aunque estaba bastante desconcertada, una enorme sonrisa le acompañó todo el camino.

En la habitación, Ginny se dejó llevar por un impulso y abrió la puerta, pero ya no había ni rastro de Hermione por ahí. Cerró de un portazo, aunque, en realidad, lo que quería era golpearse la frente, cosa que le pasaba mucho últimamente, y sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de Hermione.

En ese momento, mientras se tiraba de espaldas en la cama sin siquiera quitarse el uniforme, maldijo en voz alta el que una de sus mejores amigas estuviera en Ravenclaw y la otra fuera la instigadora de su lío mental, pero se alegró de que, como siempre, sus compañeras no estuvieran en la habitación. ¿Dónde se meterían esas tres chicas siempre? Debían de vivir en la Sala Común.

Necesitaba hablar con Luna, urgentemente.

En ese momento, algo entró por la ventana, y, al incorporarse, la lechuza le dejó un sobre encima del regazo, con la inconfundible caligrafía de Horace Slughorn.

—Espera, no te vayas aún —susurró al animal mientras lo acariciaba—. Tengo algo para ti.

Cogió un trozo pergamino del escritorio y garabateó un par de frases en él. Lo enrolló y la lechuza lo cogió con el pico, esperando el destinatario.

—Llévaselo a Luna Lovegood, por favor. Luego ya serás libre de perseguir animalillos por el bosque para cenar.

La lechuza no se demoró ni un segundo, y salió a toda velocidad hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw. Ginny abrió el sobre con su nombre y sacó una invitación del profesor Slughorn. Sólo que esta vez no era para una de la reuniones, sino para una fiesta.

_"Querida Ginevra:_

_Como miembro del Club de las Eminencias, me complacería enormemente que asistieras al baile de etiqueta con motivo de la noche de Guy Fawkes, que tendrá lugar este viernes, 5 de noviembre, en la carpa junto al lago. Puedes traer a un acompañante y recuerda quedarte hasta el final, ¡habrá sorpresas!_

_Atentamente,_

_Prof. H. E. F. Slughorn"_

—Más sorpresas, justo lo que necesito —suspiró Ginny mientras se dejaba caer otra vez encima de la cama.

A unos metros, en uno de los dormitorios de prefectos, Hermione metió la invitación de nuevo en el sobre y frunció el ceño. ¿Con quién boggarts iba a ir al baile si la única persona a la que quería a su lado esa noche tenía novio?

Por un momento fantaseó con la idea de pedírselo a Ginny, de ir a buscarla a su cuarto y aparecer en la carpa con la pelirroja de la mano. Pudo imaginar a todos los que estaban ahí volviéndose al verlas llegar, porque estaba segura de que Ginny brillaría más que todos los invitados juntos, y casi pudo oírles cuchichear con envidia, ya que ella, Hermione Granger, llevaba colgada del brazo a la chica más espectacular de todo Hogwarts. Y entonces empezaría a sonar la balada de Weird Sisters, _Magic Works_, que tanto le gustaba a Ginny, y ellas empezarían a bailar, en el centro de la pista, ajenas a las miradas, y cuando los violines subieran, se abrazarían, y mientras Myron Wagtail cantara _"So, believe that magic works. __Don't be afraid of being hurt. Don't let this magic die. The answer's there, oh, just look in her eyes"_ sus labios se acercarían y…

Reparó en los ojos felinos que la miraban desde los pies de la cama. Crookshanks movió las orejas y ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla, y Hermione tuvo claro que el gato se estaba mofando de ella, por imaginar estupideces.

—Ya lo sé, Crookshanks, gracias —murmuró entre dientes, reprimiendo las ganas de lanzarle una almohada.

El gato se giró, le enseñó el culo, muy dignamente, y se marchó a arremolinarse en el sillón.

Hermione cerró el libro de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_, con la invitación de Slughorn marcando la página por la que se había quedado, porque ahora sí que no sería capaz de concentrarse. Le fastidiaba, porque últimamente Harry siempre se le adelantaba en clase de Pociones, con la inestimable ayuda del libro del Príncipe Mestizo, y quería preparase un poco más para la clase de mañana, pero sólo podía pensar en Ginny.

En esa Ginny que la había besado al despedirse de ella en el umbral del dormitorio. No sabía qué le habría pasado por la cabeza, pero no le importaría que le ocurriera más veces.

"_No."_ Pensó golpeándose con el libro de Pociones en la cabeza. Estaba mal pensar eso. Estaba mal pensar en los labios de Ginny besándola, en las manos de Ginny tocándola, en los pechos de Ginny apretándose contra los suyos.

—¡Para! —exclamó mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada, a ver si así conseguía ahogar los pensamientos.

Lo dio por imposible, y cerró los ojos para intentar dormirse. Así, por lo menos, dejaría de soñar despierta.


	11. Eso es fácil

(Femslash) Hermione se comporta de manera extraña desde que empezó el curso pero Ginny quiere recuperar a su mejor amiga cueste lo que cueste.

Rating: NR-16

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y todo el que haya metido mano con las películas y los libros. Confío en tienen mejores cosas que hacer que denunciarme a mí.

Avisos: Spoilers hasta el Príncipe Mestizo. Amor entre mujeres, a veces físico. En este capítulo sí, físico.

Comentarios: La vida real es el mal, tengo mucho trabajo y tampoco me lo monto muy bien, sinceramente. Chicas Circe, you rock my world! Y echo de menos fangirlear con mis CB. Este capítulo va dedicado a Gaula, que se encarga de recordarme varias veces lo horrible que soy como persona por no actualizar, eso sí, muy suavemente. Y, muy especialmente, a Rebecca Roux, que le pone picante a todos mis días.

Voy a cambiarle el nombre a los capítulos porque en aquel momento parecía una buena idea, cuando iba a ser un fic de pocos capítulos, pero ahora los veo raros. Así que no os extrañéis.

**CAPÍTULO 11: ESO ES FÁCIL**

Llegó andando hasta el árbol, se paró a su lado y sacó un trozo de pergamino.

_"Luna, necesito tu ayuda o me autocruciaré, desnuda, en el lago, al lado del calamar gigante. Te quiere, Ginny."_

Lo leyó en alto, monótonamente, con el mismo gesto soñador de siempre.

—¿Es posible lanzarse un _Cruciatus_ a uno mismo? —preguntó, inocentemente, guardando el pergamino de Ginny, e intentando apuntarse a sí misma con la varita.

Ginny se retiró el pelo de la cara, y salió de la cortina pelirroja detrás de la que llevaba escondida desde que se había sentado al lado del lago, en las raíces de un árbol, y había enterrado la cabeza entre los codos.

—Oh, Luna —se levantó de un salto y, lanzándose a sus brazos, frustró los intentos de su amiga de lograr encontrar el movimiento correcto de la varita—. Tengo un problema y no sé qué hacer.

Cuando se separaron, Luna ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Recordaba pocas veces en las que Ginny le hubiera dicho que tenía un problema, pero, desde luego, ninguna en la que le hubiera confesado que no sabía lo que hacer. Se preocupó, la pelirroja estaba desconocida, tenía incluso cara de haber estado dándole vueltas a algo, cosa que nunca hacía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó jugando con uno de sus pendientes de rabanitos.

Ginny miró a un lado y a otro, y echó a andar por la orilla del lago. Sabía que Luna la seguiría sin preguntar, porque aunque muchos creyeran que Lunática Lovegood no se enteraba ni del abecedario, era increíblemente sensible para las cosas que le interesaban.

En efecto, la rubia no tardó en estar a su lado. Andaba alegremente, mirando hacia todos lados, seguramente intentando descubrir alguna criatura pintoresca en el ecosistema del lago.

—¿Te acuerdas de que te conté que tenía problemas con Hermione desde que volvimos al colegio, que estaba rara conmigo? —logró decir al cabo de un rato.

Luna se paró un segundo y se quedó pensativa, mirando al cielo.

—Sí, me acuerdo —dijo, sin más, y continuó la marcha.

En esos momentos no sabía si abrazar a Luna o echarse a reír. Lo que sabía seguro era que explicarle lo que era una pregunta retórica nunca había dado resultado, así que después de los dos primeros años, había dejado de intentarlo.

Decidió contar toda la historia del tirón, esperando que Luna no se liara mucho.

—Las cosas con Dean van cada vez peor, ya te conté lo que pasó en el campo de quidditch por lechuza, no lo hemos hablado, pero creo que voy a romper con él. El caso es que Hermione y yo nos besamos hace poco —observó la cara de Luna mientras lo decía, pero la rubia seguía mirando al frente despreocupadamente, así que siguió, alentada por la total falta de reacción negativa por parte de su amiga. O de cualquier tipo de reacción, realmente —. Y fue, no sé, fue increíble, sentí cosas que jamás había sentido con nadie, y no sé si fue porque fue mi primer beso con una mujer, por la situación, porque era alguien distinto a Dean, o porque era… Hermione —casi suspiró su nombre.

Esperó unos pasos, pero Luna seguía con la misma expresión soñadora que siempre, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que le había contado.

—¿Sigues aquí, Luna? —le preguntó Ginny, cariñosamente.

Luna se paró y la miró con una sonrisa cándida.

—Estaba esperando a que me contaras el problema —explicó, rascándose la nariz —. ¿Crees que en el lago habrá Aquavirius Maggots? Les tengo un poco alergia.

La pelirroja levantó una ceja, y se lo tomó con humor. Evidentemente, Luna se había perdido una parte de la conversación.

—No sé, se lo preguntaré a Hagrid —contestó Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

Luna sonrió. Ginny era una chica genial, divertida y leal, y nunca se burlaba de ella. No como el resto. Jamás había tenido un mal gesto con ella, ni había atacado sus ideas o las de su padre, y pese a que Luna a veces estaba un poco despistada (hasta la propia Luna era capaz de reconocerlo), nunca perdía la paciencia. Incluso le ayudaba a buscar cuando los compañeros le escondían las cosas.

—Entonces ¿qué es eso tan importante que te pasa? —preguntó Luna.

—Luna, te acabo de contar que Hermione y yo nos besamos, y que no paro de darle vueltas a lo que siento por ella.

—Ah, eso… —Luna se rió como siempre hacía, despacio y con dulzura —Pero eso es fácil.

Y la besó. Ginny sintió algo rápido y húmedo en los labios, y parpadeó un par de veces, atónita.

—Luna, ¿qué…? —logró articular.

—Es fácil, ¿sientes algo? —preguntó Luna, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Como si le estuviera preguntando si creía que iba a llover.

—No lo sé, yo…

Otro beso la interrumpió. Esta vez Luna le puso la mano en la nuca, y rozó sus labios con la lengua mientras la besaba. Ginny seguía siendo incapaz de cerrar los ojos.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Pues… no —contestó Ginny, sabiendo a lo que se refería la rubia —. Pero…

—Estás enamorada de Hermione Granger —dijo, echando de nuevo a andar y dejando a Ginny, plantada al lado del lago, con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Cerró la boca y frunció el ceño. Pese a los métodos poco ortodoxos que había usado Luna, la rubia tenía parte de razón. No es que besara mal, porque besaba de manera muy dulce, pero no, no le daba escalofríos, no le daba ganas de abrazarse a ella, de sentirla.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo decir, sumisa como estaba en un estado mental de total clarividencia, acordándose de ciertas cosas, de ciertas situaciones y planteándose si no llevaba sintiendo algo especial por Hermione más tiempo del que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

—¿Vienes? —oyó a lo lejos.

Sacudió la cabeza y sus pies regresaron a la tierra. Corrió hacia Luna, llena de preguntas que resumió en una sola.

—¿Y qué hago ahora? —murmuró.

—Supongo que romper con Dean y decirle a Hermione lo que sientes —contestó Luna, como si fuera algo evidente.

Por una vez, se alegró de que Luna no supiera lo que era una pregunta retórica, pero sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa triste.

—No es tan fácil.

Luna se paró, de nuevo, para mirarla a los ojos.

—Sí, lo es. Lo difícil es lograr encontrar a una persona que te llene, a la que querer, y que también te quiera a ti —explicó Luna, con un aplomo que dejó pasmada a Ginny.

Cuánta razón podía tener a veces esa chica. Ginny lo sabía, pero se seguía sorprendiendo de la extrema lucidez que era capaz de mostrar Luna.

Una sonrisa enorme le tensó los labios y se sintió llena de un reconfortante buen humor después de todos los días extraños que había tenido últimamente. Se acercó hacia Luna, que subía la colina y le dio un codazo cariñoso.

—¿Y tú dónde has aprendido a besar así? —preguntó, con malicia.

—Oh, Neville es un chico muy dulce y atento —reveló Luna con una sonrisa soñadora en la cara.

El camino de vuelta a la Sala Común estuvo plagado de carcajadas y miradas cómplices, y Ginny consiguió sonsacarle detalles que hicieron a Luna sonrojarse.

Dejó a Luna, que tenía que pasarse por la Lechucería a enviar una carta a su padre, y se dirigió hacia la Biblioteca, porque estaba segura de que Hermione se encontraría ahí.

Había tenido tanto tiempo hirviéndole dentro los sentimientos, que ahora pugnaban todos por salir, al mismo tiempo y sin ningún tipo de control. Necesitaba verla.

Abrió las puertas con energía y la vio, sola en una de las mesas, con los codos apoyados sobre la tabla, absorta en un libro de clase.

En ese momento, con las manos todavía en los tiradores de las enormes puertas, a Ginny Weasley se le paró el corazón, y cuando volvió a latir, eran latidos diferentes a los anteriores. Todos y cada uno le gritaban el mismo nombre.

Se tomó unos minutos para observarla, para mirarla como se merecía, como su mejor amiga, como su mayor confidente, como una mujer sexy y elegante que no tenía ni idea de cuánto lo era.

Y cuando Hermione se humedeció los labios, ajena al repaso que le estaba dando Ginny, la vio, definitivamente, como la persona a la que quería besar hasta quedarse sin labios, y sin lengua, y sin aire.

Hermione lo notó. La sintió antes de verla, por eso cuando levantó la mirada, sabía exactamente adónde tenía que dirigir los ojos. Al verla ahí, parada delante de la puerta de la biblioteca, erguida como una leona, mirándola con esa intensidad, se quedó sin aliento. Y no ayudó el que la pelirroja echara a andar hacia ella, con la mirada fija e intenciones indescifrables.

Besarla. Besarla. Besarla. Besarla. En la cabeza de Ginny, sólo un pensamiento, muchas repeticiones. Iba a besarla, y ya podía venir la señora Pince después y echarla de la biblioteca durante un mes, porque iba a besarla de todas formas.

Sólo quedaban unos pasos más. Hermione no le quitaba ojo de encima, intentando adivinar qué era lo que quería. Y escuchó un libro caerse. Se volvió por instinto y le vio, mirándola con ojos acuosos. El chico bajó la mirada, avergonzado, y recogió el libro que se le había caído al verla aparecer.

Ginny miró a Hermione, y sabía que, aunque se moría de ganas, no podía hacerlo. No con Dean delante, no era justo ni para su novio ni para Hermione.

Retomó el rumbo y se sentó junto a Hermione, que se había dado perfecta cuenta del cambio de cara de Ginny. Cuando cerró el libro y esbozó una media sonrisa, Ginny le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara, rozándole la mejilla al hacerlo. Casi como en un acto reflejo, cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tacto de los dedos cálidos que ahora delineaban el contorno de su oreja. Ginny no pudo resistirse al verla así y la cogió de la nuca, para acercarla, y llevó los labios hasta su mejilla.

Quizá tardó más de lo que debería, pero quería dejarle claro que eso sólo era un aperitivo. Al sentir la mano de Hermione posarse en su muslo, tuvo que separarse de ella para no ir a por sus labios y se quedó mirándola, mesándole el pelo por detrás.

—Eres la mejor —le susurró, y se marchó apresuradamente, con otro breve pero intenso beso en la mejilla.

Hermione la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por la salida. Apoyó de nuevo los codos sobre la mesa y la cara en una de las manos. Todavía le quemaba el sitio en el que la había besado Ginny. Si esta era la forma que tenía Ginny de que olvidara que le había dado con la puerta en las narices el día anterior, tenía que admitir que era más efectivo que un _Obliviate_.

Un trozo de pergamino apareció delante de su _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas _y obligó a Hermione a volver a la realidad. Ron se sentó a su lado y se revolvió la mata de pelo pelirroja con una mano, estirando las piernas por debajo de la mesa.

—Hermione, tienes que ayudarme con esta redacción, ya ni yo mismo entiendo lo que escribo —se volvió a mirar a su mejor amiga y se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas coloradas —. ¿Tienes calor? Pareces estar asada.

—No, no, estoy bien —aseguró Hermione, moviéndose nerviosamente en la silla.

—¿Seguro? —colocó el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de Hermione —. Estás caliente.

"_No sabes cuánto"_ Pensó para sí la prefecta.

Oyó ruido en la mesa de al lado, y, al girarse, vio que Dean recogía los libros a toda prisa y salía detrás de Ginny. Y Hermione sabía perfectamente a lo que iba su compañero de casa, así que decidió corregir la redacción de Ron para evadirse un poco.

—Oye, Hermione, si "slug" es babosa y "horn", cuerno, ¿el profesor Slughorn se apellida Cuerno de Babosa? ¿Es que las babosas tienen cuernos? ¿No eran los caracoles? —recapacitó Ron muy seriamente empujando con los pies para balancear la silla.

La prefecta no pudo más que mirarle y echarse a reír. Esas reflexiones profundas eran parte del encanto Weasley.


	12. Un pequeño malentendido

En capítulos anteriores de Extraordinario:

"_Ella era Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor, la bruja más brillante de su promoción, la alumna con la cabeza más fría de todo el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y ahora era un lío de sentimientos y de contradicciones. Y todo por Ginny Weasley."_

"_Desde que había empezado el curso Hermione estaba muy rara con ella. Siempre en tensión, siempre alerta, siempre con una respuesta cortante en la boca. A la pelirroja se le había ocurrido pedirle ayuda con los TIMOs, la mejor forma de hacer olvidar a Hermione lo que quiera que tuviese en la cabeza y pasar un rato con ella, a solas, como antes."_

"—_Como siga así de pesado, tendré que dejarle, pero no sé, me gustan los besos._

—_A mí las mujeres._

_Ginny paró de mover las manos y Hermione supo que había hablado en voz alta."_

"—_Podrías besarme a mí —dijo Ginny con toda la naturalidad del mundo."_

"_La pelirroja no puedo evitar sobresaltarse al ver a Hermione avanzando con decisión hacia ella, ni sentir un agradable pinchazo en el vientre cuando la prefecta la abrazó y atrapó sus labios, al principio con dulzura, luego con más intensidad."_

"—_No ha estado mal —dijo la pelirroja girándose hacia ella."_

"—_¿"No ha estado mal"? —repitió Hermione intrigada._

—_Para ser un primer beso yo le doy un "Aceptable" —por su tono de voz, Hermione sabía que Ginny sólo estaba jugando un poco con ella, retándola, pero mencionar notas era abrir la caja de Pandora._

—_Por cómo te me has tirado al cuello, y siendo modesta, creo que merece por lo menos un "Supera las Expectativas" —dejó caer Hermione con suficiencia"_

"_Se acercó más al rostro de Ginny. Mientras le movía la cabeza para ver si todo estaba en el sitio correcto, reparó en que estaba quizá demasiado cerca. Desvió la mirada hacia esos ojos de chocolate y se quedó anclada, sin poder romper el contacto visual. Se quedaron mirándose durante un rato, hasta que ambas se dieron cuenta de que una extraña tensión se estaba formando entre ellas."_

"_Querida Ginevra:_

_Como miembro del Club de las Eminencias, me complacería enormemente que asistieras al baile de etiqueta con motivo de la noche de Guy Fawkes, que tendrá lugar este viernes, 5 de noviembre, en la carpa junto al lago. Puedes traer a un acompañante y recuerda quedarte hasta el final, ¡habrá sorpresas!_

_Atentamente,_

_Prof. H. E. F. Slughorn"_

"_A unos metros, en uno de los dormitorios de prefectos, Hermione metió la invitación de nuevo en el sobre y frunció el ceño. ¿Con quién boggarts iba a ir al baile si la única persona a la que quería a su lado esa noche tenía novio?"_

"—_Las cosas con Dean van cada vez peor, ya te conté lo que pasó en el campo de quidditch por lechuza, no lo hemos hablado, pero creo que voy a romper con él. El caso es que Hermione y yo nos besamos hace poco —observó la cara de Luna mientras lo decía, pero la rubia seguía mirando al frente despreocupadamente, así que siguió, alentada por la total falta de reacción negativa por parte de su amiga. O de cualquier tipo de reacción, realmente —. Y fue, no sé, fue increíble, sentí cosas que jamás había sentido con nadie, y no sé si fue porque fue mi primer beso con una mujer, por la situación, porque era alguien distinto a Dean, o porque era… Hermione —casi suspiró su nombre."_

"—_Estás enamorada de Hermione Granger —dijo, echando de nuevo a andar y dejando a Ginny, plantada al lado del lago, con la mandíbula hasta el suelo."_

"_En ese momento, con las manos todavía en los tiradores de las enormes puertas, a Ginny Weasley se le paró el corazón, y cuando volvió a latir, eran latidos diferentes a los anteriores. Todos y cada uno le gritaban el mismo nombre."_

"_Besarla. Besarla. Besarla. Besarla. En la cabeza de Ginny, sólo un pensamiento, muchas repeticiones. Iba a besarla, y ya podía venir la señora Pince después y echarla de la biblioteca durante un mes, porque iba a besarla de todas formas."_

"_Ginny miró a Hermione, y sabía que, aunque se moría de ganas, no podía hacerlo. No con Dean delante, no era justo ni para su novio ni para Hermione."_

"_Oyó ruido en la mesa de al lado, y, al girarse, vio que Dean recogía los libros a toda prisa y salía detrás de Ginny. Y Hermione sabía perfectamente a lo que iba su compañero de casa, así que decidió corregir la redacción de Ron para evadirse un poco."_

**CAPÍTULO 12: UN PEQUEÑO MALENTENDIDO**

Tal y como Hermione se lo había imaginado, cuando Ginny Weasley entró en la carpa de baile, casi todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella. La diferencia principal entre la llegada de Ginny al baile y lo que se había imaginado Hermione radicaba en el brazo al que se aferraba la pelirroja. Ese brazo era todo lo que Hermione veía, aparte de Ginny, y no le hizo falta más para saber quién era su acompañante.

Suspiró, y para obligarse a sí misma a dejar de mirarla, reposó la cabeza en el hombro de McLaggen, mirando hacia el otro lado. Cormac no dejó pasar la ocasión de acercarse más a Hermione con la excusa de estar bailando una canción lenta.

—Imaginaba a Weasley algo más inteligente —dijo una voz femenina.

Hermione reparó en que Daphne Greengrass estaba mirando a Ginny. Blaise Zabini la había invitado a la fiesta, y ambos bailaban cerca de Cormac y Hermione.

Zabini se limitó a echar un vistazo rápido, para saber a cuál de los Weasley se refería su pareja, y siguió a lo suyo.

—Si un mestizo me dejara en ridículo como la dejó él, no le permitiría ni siquiera volver a mirarme —continuó Daphne, dirigiéndose a Blaise.

—No digas tonterías. Tú nunca saldrías con un hijo de muggle como Dean Thomas. Estoy convencido de que la sangre se ensucia por contacto —repuso éste, con desprecio.

Hermione se preguntó qué boggarts hacía allí. No quería verles, le hervía la sangre sólo de pensar en Ginny y Dean haciendo de parejita perfecta. Se separó de McLaggen.

—Cormac, no me siento bien, creo que debería irme —dijo, fingiéndose acalorada.

—¿Tan pronto? —se sorprendió McLaggen —. Demos un paseo, te sentará bien.

Al parecer no podía librarse de McLaggen, así que accedió a salir de la pista con él. Por lo menos así no tendría que ver a Ginny, a la que el vestido le quedaba demasiado bien.

_**24 horas antes del baile**_

Hermione estaba leyendo, encima de la cama, cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió con violencia.

—¿De verdad vas a ir con él? ¿Con Idiota McLaggen?

Levantó la cabeza, sorprendida y se encontró con que los ojos de Ginny echaban fuego.

—Pues sí —respondió tranquilamente, cerrando el libro y dejándolo a su lado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con él? —preguntó Ginny con fiereza, acercándose.

"_Porque sabía que te sacaría de quicio"__,_ pensó Hermione, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Estaba demasiado cansada del "ahora sí, ahora no" que se traía su mejor amiga.

Ginny no soportaba verla ahí, tumbada en la cama, mirándola con parsimonia, como si estuviera viendo a una planta hacer la fotosíntesis.

—¿Tan desesperada estás, que te vale cualquiera?

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Hermione, que se levantó y apuntó con la varita a Ginny.

—No te atrevas a seguir por ahí, no te lo pienso permitir.

Ginny desenfundó la suya, sin amedrentarse.

—¿Qué pasó con el "me gustan las mujeres"?

—¡No soy yo la que debería plantearse su orientación sexual! —le espetó Hermione.

—¡Al menos yo no me lanzo en brazos del primer salido dispuesto a llevarme al baile! —gritó Ginny, agitando la varita.

—¡_Silencius_! —conjuró Hermione.

Ginny esquivó el hechizo con reflejos felinos, estaba dando donde dolía, sabía que Hermione había perdido los estribos pero ella tampoco podía parar, estaba tan enfadada, tan dolida, que no podía controlar lo que salía de su boca.

—No, tú sólo te dedicas a regresar a los brazos del calzonazos de tu novio cada vez que te sientes "confusa" —dijo Hermione, usando todo el sarcasmo que puedo reunir.

—¡_Muffliato_! —se apresuró a conjurar Ginny.

—¡_Protego! _—contraatacó Hermione, desviando el hechizo.

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Estás celosa? —dijo la pelirroja con sorna.

—Celosa, ¿YO? ¿He entrado YO en tu habitación gritando como una histérica?

—¡NO! Tú no haces nada, Hermione. Tú me besas y luego actúas como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—TÚ me pediste que te besara.

—Y si lo llego a saber, no lo habría hecho NUNCA, ¿sabes? PORQUE NO MERECIÓ LA PENA. —le espetó Ginny, escupiendo las palabras.

Algo le golpeó, justo en la boca del estómago, y Hermione bajó la varita. Ginny vio cómo un velo gris cubría el rostro de su amiga y se dio cuenta de la frase no había sonado como debería. Lo que quería decir es que no le merecía la pena tener estos problemas con ella, arriesgarse a perderla sólo por todas las comeduras de cabeza que le había traído ese beso.

—Hermione, yo no quería… Me refería a que… —Ginny intentó disculparse, pero no encontraba las palabras.

Guardó la varita e hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero Hermione le dio la espalda.

—Vete.

La frialdad de la voz de Hermione se le clavó en el pecho y supo que había metido la pata. Bajó la mirada y una oleada de enfado le subió desde los pies.

—Como quieras —dijo, con tono resentido y se marchó dando un portazo.

No sería hasta horas más tarde, tumbada en la cama, intentando dormir y dándole vueltas a la pelea con su mejor amiga, cuando se daría cuenta de que con quien estaba enfadada era consigo misma, por hacerle daño a Hermione y no saber controlar la lengua.

Al pasar por la Sala Común, vio a Dean sonriéndole desde uno de los sillones y pensó "_¿por qué no?" _mientras Hermione se derrumbaba llorando en su dormitorio.

_**25 horas antes del baile**_

Ginny prácticamente no tocó la cena. Después de dos horas practicando delante del espejo, creía haber encontrado las palabras adecuadas para pedirle a Hermione que fuera con ella al baile de Guy Fawkes.

Tiró el tenedor y se levantó. Ron y Harry le habían dicho que la prefecta había cenado pronto y estaba estudiando en su dormitorio. Ya bastaba de darle vueltas, tenía que ir cuanto antes a la habitación de Hermione y sincerarse, decirle que llevaba pensando en sus labios todo el día y que no aguantaba ni un minuto más sin besarlos.

—_Orchideous _—conjuró dando una vuelta con la varita, y un ramo de flores le apareció en la mano.

"Ya está, todo perfecto" pensó para sí. Y el pensamiento se vio acompañado por una sonrisa.

Cruzó con paso apresurado el Gran Comedor, pero, justo antes de llegar al final de la mesa Gryffindor, oyó el único nombre que le haría volverse y no seguir hasta los dormitorios de los prefectos. La curiosidad le pudo y se acercó al lugar del banco donde estaba Cormac McLaggen, alardeando con sus amigos.

—Pues sí… —contaba McLaggen a otros gryffindors de séptimo año —. Se acercó a mí y me suplicó que la llevara al baile del Club de las Eminencias. Y uno, que es un caballero, no pudo rechazar la invitación. Es muy mona para ser de sexto año, esperemos que se "porte" —y todo el grupo estalló en carcajadas.

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces seguidas, y sintió cómo se le enrojecía la cara de rabia hasta la misma raíz del pelo.

—¿De quién hablas, McLaggen? —preguntó apretando los dientes.

—De tu amiga Granger, Weasley. Ya se sabe, las modositas son las peores —respondió Cormac con un chasquido de lengua.

Dos segundos más tarde, McLaggen corría despavorido, huyendo de la nube de murciélagos que se le enredaban en el pelo, y Ginny se dirigía como una flecha hacia la habitación de Hermione, tirando el ramo de flores por una de las ventanas, y encontrándose cara a cara con una Minerva McGonagall de semblante severo y brazos cruzados.

_**28 horas antes del baile**_

Hermione se despidió atropelladamente de Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil y anduvo con paso acelerado hasta el patio. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir del castillo, pero sobre todo necesitaba que nadie la viera llorar. No paró hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, y descargar su rabia contra uno de los árboles.

"Tonta, tonta, tonta", se repitió. Se había vuelto a ilusionar y con la misma rapidez, un par de frases de Lavender le habían robado el entusiasmo y le habían dejado un sentimiento de estupidez inaguantable en su lugar.

¿Se había imaginado lo de esa mañana? Porque ella habría jurado que Ginny había entrado en la biblioteca con cara de querer comérsela a besos. O algo parecido. ¿Estaba ella, Hermione Granger, perdiendo el control de su ego?

Se enjugó las lágrimas y se quedó mirando un rato cómo la sombra del calamar gigante se adivinaba entre la vegetación submarina, nadando de un lado a otro, pero nunca llegando cerca de la orilla. Entonces escuchó el sonido de una ramita seca rompiéndose y se volvió, esperando encontrar a cualquier otra persona menos a la que tenía enfrente.

—¿Granger? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico, aparentemente interesado.

—Sí, sí. Creo que tengo un poco de alergia —respondió Hermione con rapidez.

—¿En otoño?

En ese momento tuvo la tentación de abofetearle, pero se volvió hacia el lago otra vez y decidió ignorarle a ver si se iba.

—¿Te ha llegado lo del Baile de Guy Fawkes? Este hombre, Slughorn, se inventa unas cosas un poco raras…

—No es invención, en realidad. Es una celebración muy extendida en el Reino Unido y en las antiguas colonias británicas e, incluso, en el Caribe. Celebra el fallo del complot de Guy Fawkes, que pretendía volar el Palacio de Westminster, por eso se lanzan fuegos artificiales y se suelen prender muñecos que se asemejan a Guy Fawkes y sirven como burla —relató Hermione cual enciclopedia electrónica.

Cormac McLaggen asintió, haciendo como que entendía, pero se quedó un rato pensativo.

—Muñecos con caretas y pelucas como el protagonista de V de Vendetta —suspiró Hermione para que el chico lo pillara.

—¡Ah! ¡La noche de las hogueras! —exclamó McLaggen al fin —. No sabía que eso tenía historia —se aclaró un poco la garganta y tocó a Hermione en el hombro para que se volviera —. ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?

La imagen de Ginny besando a Dean, tal y como los había encontrado el día anterior en la sala Común, le cruzó la mente y se instaló ahí mientras miraba a Cormac McLaggen, el chaval arrogante e infantil que montó en cólera por perder el puesto de guardián contra Ron, al que Ginny tenía un asco que no lo podía ni ver.

—No —contestó Hermione, con tono opaco.

—¿Te gustaría venir conmi…?

—Sí —le interrumpió la prefecta, volviéndose hacia el lago —. Nos vemos a las ocho y media en la entrada de la carpa.

Y se encaminó al castillo, mientras McLaggen sonreía, satisfecho de sí mismo por ser capaz de conseguir con tanta facilidad una cita con la prefecta inalcanzable. Lo que no sabía es que Hermione habría ido con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy sólo por darle en las narices a Ginny.

_**29 horas antes del baile**_

Parvati Patil se sentó en la misma mesa que Hermione y Ron y resopló.

—¿Cómo lleváis la redacción? —preguntó, desenrollando con fastidio un pergamino.

—Terminada —respondió Hermione, levantando la vista de su _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_.

—Condenada —confesó el pelirrojo, revolviéndose el flequillo desesperadamente.

Los tres volvieron a sus quehaceres, aunque a Hermione le resultaba cuanto menos difícil concentrarse, entre los quejidos de Ron y los resoplidos de Parvati. Ron decidió que necesitaba un rato de quidditch antes de poder seguir y se fue, dejándole la redacción a Hermione para que la volviera a corregir y jurándole amor eterno si lo hacía.

Su suplicio terminó cuando Lavender entró como una exhalación y se fue directa hacia su mesa.

Se sentó enfrente de las gryffindors y sacó su mejor repertorio dramático de aspavientos antes de abrir la boca.

—Vengo de mi castigo con el cerdo de Snape —susurró inclinándose hacia ellas —. Pero eso no es importante… no os vais a creer lo que he visto cuando bajaba las escaleras, de camino al aula.

Parvati acercó la cabeza hacia su mejor amiga y abrió los ojos, con gesto inquisitivo. Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a ignorar los cotilleos de sus antiguas compañeras de cuarto, así que pasó una página más de su libro, con total parsimonia.

—Adivinad qué famosa pareja de leones vuelve a estar junta y va al baile que celebra el profesor Slughorn —dijo entre risillas nerviosas.

Hermione levantó la vista y sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

Madame Pince les chistó desde la mesa, así que Lavender se revolvió en su silla y dijo en voz muy baja los nombres que Hermione se estaba temiendo. La prefecta le leyó los labios, sílaba por sílaba y cerró el libro con más fuerza de la habitual, lo que le procuró una nueva queja de la bibliotecaria.

—¿Por cierto, Hermione, has visto a mi pichurri? —preguntó Lavender mientras Parvati entraba en modo "oh-dios-qué-fuerte-tía-qué-fuerte-lo-sabía-lo-sabía".

Hermione quiso hacer algún comentario ácido sobre el pichurri de Lavender, pero sintió que las lágrimas se le venían a los ojos.

_**31 horas antes del baile**_

Ginny salió de la biblioteca, sonriendo estúpidamente, tocándose los labios, en los que todavía sentía el tacto de la mejilla de la castaña. Nunca había probado las drogas, pero si la sensación de estar colocada era la mitad de intensa que lo que sentía ella en ese momento, entendía que hubiera gente que las tomara. Seguro que esa gente no tenía una Hermione en su vida, eso sí, y mejor que no la tuvieran, porque Ginny quería a Hermione toda para ella.

Oyó su nombre y se giró, para ver a Dean alcanzándola, metiendo aún sus enseres escolares en la mochila.

—Hola —saludó el chico, con algo de vergüenza.

—Hola, Dean —Ginny se sentía tan bien ahora mismo que no sólo perdonaba al cabeza hueca de Dean, sino que podría haber amnistiado a la mitad de los mortífagos que pululaban por el mundo mágico, con los Malfoy a la cabeza.

—Lo siento tanto, TANTO, Ginny. Soy un imbécil, yo… —empezó a disculparse casi sin poder mirar a su novia a los ojos.

—Ven, sentémonos. Tenemos que hablar —dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dean casi se sintió aliviado de que Ginny no saltara a arrancarle la carótida a golpes de varita, de no ser por el escalofrío helado que le anunciaba el fin de su relación con la pequeña de los Weasley.

Hablaron un buen rato, sentados al pie de las escaleras. Hubo momentos en los que Ginny estuvo tentada de poner la cabeza de Dean en su regazo y dejarle llorar a gusto. También hubo momentos en los que Dean estuvo a punto de darse de cabeza contra las paredes por perder a Ginny y suplicarle que le diera otra oportunidad. Pero no hubo ni un solo momento en el que alguno de los dos creyera que realmente podrían salvar la relación.

—¿Crees que podremos ser amigos? —preguntó Dean, mirando al frente con resignación.

—Podemos intentarlo, por el bien del equipo —respondió Ginny, dándole un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

Dean la miró, con una tristeza que conmovió a Ginny. La chica cogió una de las enormes manos negras de su ex-novio y la puso entre las suyas.

—Anímate, anda — dijo acariciándole el dorso de la mano.

Dean suspiró y cambió el semblante.

—¿Sabes lo que me animaría? —dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa —. Un baile con mi ex-novia pelirroja favorita.

—Toma, no tienes otra —rió Ginny.

—Piénsatelo, si no tienes con quién ir al baile de Slughorn, me ofrezco de galán acompañante. Los amigos están para esas cosas.

—No sé, Dean, creo que hay alguien a quien me gustaría pedir que me acompañara. Un amigo… —se apresuró a decir, para evitar que Dean pensara que toda la ruptura se debía a una tercera persona.

—Bueno pues si te falla, ya sabes.

Lavender bajaba las escaleras y se quedó mirando la escena, pasando muy despacio al lado de Dean, intentado captar lo que decían sin llamar demasiado la atención.

—…Tengo mi túnica de gala para mañana por la noche —terminó de decir el chico.

—Me parece perfecto, caballero — respondió Ginny, mientras Dean le posaba un beso fraternal en la frente.

Lavender contuvo la respiración durante un segundo y luego les dejó atrás. Caminó presurosa hacia la mazmorra, donde Snape tenía centenares de libros sobre criaturas míticas de su biblioteca personal listos para que Lavender los ordenara, en castigo por cuchichear en clase, pero en cuanto terminara, iría a buscar a Parvati para contarle las noticias.

Lo había visto con sus propios y escuchado perfectamente: Ginny Weasley y Dean Thomas habían hecho las paces y planes para el baile del Club de las Eminencias.

* * *

**Comentarios**: Exacto, os he hecho sufrir durante mucho tiempo, y lo siento. La vida real me ha absorbido con la fuerza de los mares y el ímpetu del viento, pero he tomado en consideración cada review diciéndome que moviera el culo y actualizara, y la suma de todas ellas os trae este nuevo capítulo. No temáis, el resto no tardarán tanto.

Ha sido un poco experimento de narración, espero que no os haya impacientado mucho el orden cronológico inverso y que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo casi tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Si cuando terminéis no os ha quedado claro, siempre lo podéis volver a leer, desde abajo hacia arriba.

Os lo dedico a todas las que seguís aquí a pesar de todos estos meses. Y a B, siempre a B.


	13. Fuegos artificiales

**Comentarios**: Este capítulo va dedicado a vosotras, que seguís al pie del cañón conmigo después de todo este tiempo, que no habéis dejado de recordarme que tenía que seguir esta historia, que pensáis que todo es posible si se cuenta de la forma adecuada. A todas vosotras, que os pasáis por aquí y leéis un capítulo tras otro y, a veces, incluso me dejáis reseñas que leo vorazmente. Y a B, mi media langosta platónica, por supuesto, porque la mitad de cada una de mis palabras es suya.

En el capítulo anterior de Extraordinario:

"_Tal y como Hermione se lo había imaginado, cuando Ginny Weasley entró en la carpa de baile, casi todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella. La diferencia principal entre la llegada de Ginny al baile y lo que se había imaginado Hermione radicaba en el brazo al que se aferraba la pelirroja. Ese brazo era todo lo que Hermione veía, aparte de Ginny, y no le hizo falta más para saber quién era su acompañante._

_Suspiró, y para obligarse a sí misma a dejar de mirarla, reposó la cabeza en el hombro de McLaggen, mirando hacia el otro lado. Cormac no dejó pasar la ocasión de acercarse más a Hermione con la excusa de estar bailando una canción lenta."_

"_Hermione se preguntó qué boggarts hacía allí. No quería verles, le hervía la sangre sólo de pensar en Ginny y Dean haciendo de parejita perfecta. Se separó de McLaggen._

—_Cormac, no me siento bien, creo que debería irme —dijo, fingiéndose acalorada._

—_¿Tan pronto? —se sorprendió McLaggen —. Demos un paseo, te sentará bien._

_Al parecer no podía librarse de McLaggen, así que accedió a salir de la pista con él. Por lo menos así no tendría que ver a Ginny, a la que el vestido le quedaba demasiado bien."_

**CAPÍTULO 13: FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES**

Buscó entre la gente la melena castaña, porque algo en la boca del estómago le decía que Hermione estaba allí. Le había despistado al recogerse el cabello, pero era ella, sin duda, en la pista. Abrazada a Cormac McLaggen.

Abrazada. A Cormac. McLaggen.

Dean se aclaró la garganta y bajó la cabeza, con disimulo, para susurrarle a Ginny.

—Gin, me estás haciendo daño.

Se dio cuenta de que le estaba apretando el brazo demasiado fuerte y le soltó.

—Perdona, hay mucho indeseable por aquí esta noche —respondió girándose. Quizá si no los miraba, no tendría tantas ganas de matar.

—Mucho slytherin, por lo que veo, parece que Slughorn se ha buscado a las Eminencias en el terrario del zoo. Muchos deberían estar detrás de cristaleras y no en…

Dean siguió hablando durante un rato largo. Y Ginny sabía que estaba hablando porque oía un murmullo saliendo de sus labios, pero usaba la estatura de su ex-novio con el único fin de poder mirar la pista, escudada detrás de él. En aquel momento no podía prestar atención a nada más, porque Hermione se había separado de McLaggen y se llevaba una mano a la frente con gesto cansado. Tenía la tez más pálida de lo normal y miraba a todos los rincones de la carpa menos hacia donde se encontraba Ginny. ¿La habría visto e intentaba escabullirse de la fiesta para evitarla?

Cormac cogió a Hermione del brazo con una actitud que no le gustó nada a la pelirroja y, juntos, se encaminaron hacia el final de la carpa, donde Ginny los perdía de vista.

Reparó en que Dean había dejado de hablar y la miraba, esperando a que reaccionara, con dos vasos en la mano. Cogió uno de ellos y se lo bebió de un trago.

—Tengo que dejarte, pásalo bien —dijo, recogiéndose la falda del vestido y atravesando con rapidez la marea de gente que poblaba la pista.

Los había perdido de vista. Estaba intentando pensar hacia dónde podían haber ido cuando alguien carraspeó a su lado.

—Ya decía yo que olía a podrido, hay una comadreja suelta —rió Draco.

Ginny miró a través de él.

—No tengo tiempo, Malfoy. La próxima vez, pide cita —dijo Ginny, ignorándole, y salió apresuradamente hacia el lago.

Malfoy se quedó mirando hacia la cascada de pelo rojo que se hacía paso entre la gente y se volvió, asombrado, hacia Pansy. Apretó el vaso que llevaba en la mano y se salpicó la impecable capa negra.

—Pans, ¿qué boggarts acaba de pasar? —preguntó, en tono retórico.

—Que te has manchado la capa nueva —respondió Parkinson, sacando un pañuelo.

Cuando consiguió apartar a la última pareja de la pista, se apoyó en la barandilla y echó un largo vistazo en derredor. No estaban de camino al colegio, ni hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, ni hacia el Sauce Llorón. Entornó los ojos y distinguió dos figuras andando hacia el lago. No tenía claro si eran ellos, pero tenía pocas opciones. Se arremangó el vestido y saltó por encima de la barandilla. Eso de caminar con tacones era aún más difícil sobre hierba, aún así se cogió la falda y aceleró el paso.

Hermione se apoyó en el árbol y suspiró. Sentía la mirada de McLaggen fija en una parte de ella, al menos, bueno, en dos. Y no eran sus ojos. Supuso que era la manera disfuncional que tenía Cormac de decirle lo guapa que estaba esa noche.

Lo fácil que sería. Lo fácil que sería salir con alguien como Cormac McLaggen, cuya única meta sería meterle la lengua hasta la glotis y, pasadas unas semanas, que Hermione le dejara tocarle el culo por encima de la falda. Se quedó mirándole y le vio las intenciones como si estuvieran escritas en un cartel de neón. Cormac McLaggen era simple y transparente, era agua del grifo, si tenías sed, bebías, era inodoro, insípido e incoloro, pero cumplía exactamente lo que esperabas de él. Ginevra Weasley era un cóctel alcohólico, te embriagaba desde el primer sorbo, y nunca estabas segura de la mezcla que llevaba, porque cada vez era diferente, pero no podías dejar de pedirte una copa tras otra, hasta marearte y caerte al suelo.

Qué fácil sería, besarle ahora mismo y no sentir nada, no sentir que se rompía en dos como cuando la besaba a ella. Y se quedó mirándole, con cara de póker, mientras pensaba todas esas cosas, acto que Cormac se tomó como una clara señal de que podía dar el siguiente paso.

Y Hermione estaba cansada. Estaba tan cansada que estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí, pasmada, y dejar que McLaggen la besara. Al menos alguien la besaría conscientemente, la desearía durante un segundo, sin medias tintas, sin marcha atrás, sin complicación ninguna.

Así que apretó la mandíbula y le vio acercándose. Y entonces la nariz de McLaggen le subió hasta casi las cejas.

Ginny le había clavado la varita en la punta del apéndice olfativo, y Cormac había mutado de donjuán implacable a cerdito asustado. Se volvió lentamente, para encontrarse a una pelirroja cabreada que no pensaba quitar la varita del lugar en el que la tenía puesta.

—McLaggen… —Ginny masticó el nombre y luego lo escupió, con la ira de mil hunos quemándole en el pecho— ¿Es que echas de menos a los murciélagos como mascotas?

En cualquier otra situación, Cormac se habría hecho el valiente y no habría consentido que una mujer le chuleara de esa forma, pero habiendo sufrido en sus fosas nasales el nacimiento de una docena de quirópteros el día anterior y viendo el fuego del averno que ardía en las pupilas de la Weasley, se limitó a subir los brazos en son de paz, intentar retener sus fluidos vitales, y salir corriendo en dirección al castillo.

Hermione tuvo que parpadear varias veces, atónita, hasta conseguir asimilar la situación. Ginny estaba parada, delante de ella, con un vestido rojo, a juego con sus mejillas, mirando con odio a McLaggen según este subía colina arriba como si la vida le fuera en ello, con la varita aún apuntándole.

Estaba preciosa. Y eso terminó de sacar a Hermione de sus casillas.

—Oh, genial. No era suficiente con juzgarme, también tenías que venir a estropearme la cita —dijo Hermione, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

Para variar, Ginny no se había parado a pensar. Los había visto juntos, había visto a McLaggen intentando besar a Hermione y había sido inmediato: subidón de adrenalina y varita fuera. Era el modo de vida de los Weasley, primero actuaban, luego pensaban. A veces omitían el segundo paso. Y no estaba preparada para lo que venía después de la acción, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la Hermione enfadada que tenía delante. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, cual pececillo al que sacan del agua, y luego se guardó la varita.

—¡Deberías agradecérmelo, que ese cerdo te iba a besar! —alegó, viéndolo como la razón más lógica del mundo. Y para ella lo era.

—Gin, no te has parado a pensar que si no le he apartado, ¿quizá era porque quería que lo hiciera? —dijo la prefecta, arrastrando las frases muy despacio, sabiendo que los Weasley no eran las personas emocionalmente más inteligentes del planeta.

—¡Pero si te gustan las mujeres! —respondió Ginny, alzando la voz.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Hermione, acercándose a ella con el dedo acusador —. Se acabó, fue una fase, me he aclarado, vuelvo con los hombres, las mujeres me volvéis loca ¡y no para bien!

— Mira, eres como eres. No lo puedes cambiar. Te gustan las mujeres. No es que no lo viéramos venir…

—¿Verlo venir? —preguntó, recalcando ambas palabras.

—¡Mírate! Nunca te has preocupado nada de los chicos, has podido tener a mi hermano mil veces y has pasado ampliamente de él. Te preocupas más de formarte que de arreglarte. En serio, esta es la primera vez que te veo adecentarte desde el baile de cuarto año. Tus amigos son todos chicos, salvándome a mí. Mientras tus compañeras de habitación hablaban de amores, tú preferías leers. He leído sobre esto en libros muggle, ¡se llama estereotipo! —terminó Ginny, casi sin aliento.

Hermione se quedó parada un momento, como si Nick Casi Decapitado le hubieran dado una bofetada helada. Por un momento debatió consigo misma si preguntar a Ginny cómo, cuándo y por qué se había puesto a leer libros muggle sobre la homosexualidad femenina, pero decidió que Ginny también se merecía una taza de realidad. Cuando reaccionó, fue la erupción del volcán.

—¿Y tú qué? —les espetó a la pelirroja, casi en voz en grito.

—¿Y yo qué? —respondió esta, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tú, que te has criado rodeada de chicos duros y en vez de hacer de hermana pequeña, te convertiste en el azote de tus hermanos. El único chico del que te has "enamorado" —y trazó las comillas en el aire —, fue del chico más inalcanzable del mundo mágico, Harry Potter, que, además, no te prestaba ningún tipo de atención. Dedicas tu vida al quidditch y no dudas en revolcarte en el barro o pegar puñetazos a tus rivales tanto si es necesario como si no. Y sí, tú has salido con chicos, pero con ninguno has establecido un vínculo emocional que, por lo menos, te llevara mínimamente a echarles de menos.

Hermione se quedó a un palmo de la cara de Ginny. Ambas se quedaron mirándose, con la respiración entrecortada, pasando de los ojos a los labios. Hermione se volvió, de brazos cruzados, y fijó la mirada en el lago. Tras un largo suspiro, miró de soslayo a su mejor amiga y musitó, con la voz rota:

—¿A qué has venido?

La pregunta desarmó a Ginny por completo. Se repitió la pregunta a sí misma, dentro de su cabeza, por si la solución se le aparecía de repente. Recapitulando, había llegado a la fiesta, había visto a Hermione y no había podido pensar en nada más, hasta el punto de salir tras ella por el mero hecho de que la prefecta se fuera a pasear con Cormac McLaggen, que, al fin y al cabo, era su cita para la fiesta. No sonaba muy racional, no. ¿Había salido en pos de Hermione para disculparse por perder los papeles el día anterior? ¿Para evitar que se liara con su compañero de casa? ¿Para confesarle sus sentimientos? ¿Para mirar de arriba abajo lo bien que llevaba el vestido verde?

Mientras estas dudas existenciales consumían a Ginny, Hermione empezaba a perder la paciencia. Se giró y observó a la pelirroja, que tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar en otro lugar. Quizá debería armarse de valor y confesarle todo. Que la amaba desde hacía meses, que puede que incluso la hubiera amado desde mucho antes de saberlo, que no podía dejar de pensar en sus labios desde que los probó.

—Ginevra... —empezó a decir Hermione, y Ginny levantó la vista, pero ninguna dijo nada más.

Hermione se rindió y empezó a andar, pero a los pocos pasos, una voz a su espalda la interrumpió.

—¿Ginevra? ¿Ahora para ti soy Ginevra? —preguntó Ginny, con gesto sombrío.

—¿Y qué si no? —respondió Hermione.

—Ginny, tu Ginny. Me gusta así —confesó, mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajando la mirada.

—Si tú eres mi Ginny, ¿qué soy yo para ti? —se acercó un poco a la chica, y le levantó la barbilla. Sus pupilas se fundieron y todo lo que había alrededor empezó a desdibujarse.

—¿Qué soy para ti, Gin? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué fue ese beso en la Sala de los Menesteres? — inquirió, en voz baja, envolviendo a Ginny con su timbre modulado, clavándole en el pecho el punto de melancolía que acompañaba a cada pregunta.

Y Ginny, por primera vez en su vida, se quedó muda. El nudo del estómago le atenazó la garganta y fue incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Apretaba los labios, y quería que se movieran, y quería decirle a Hermione que si no la besaba en ese momento iba a explotar y que lo más lejos que quería tenerla era a esa distancia, a un palmo de su cara, que había abierto los ojos y había visto en ella todo lo que buscaba, todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería. Y, sin embargo, se quedó callada y Hermione se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

La veía irse y, sin embargo, no podía siquiera moverse. Era una gryffindor, por amor de Circe, y estaba viendo como lo que más deseaba se marchaba por su propio pie porque ella no era capaz de reaccionar.

Hay momentos en la vida que lo cambian todo. Decisiones, actos que no tienen marcha atrás y que marcan un principio y un fin. Como cuando los padres de Hermione decidieron abrirse al mundo mágico y enviar a la niña de sus ojos a un colegio en el que se enseñaba magia y hechicería. Como cuando Voldemort decidió atacar a traición a los Potter en su hogar del valle de Godric. Como cuando Ginny logró luchar contra el Señor Oscuro y sobrevivió a la posesión de éste. Y algo dentro de ti te avisa cuando estás ante una de esas encrucijadas.

Ese era el momento. Era el punto de inflexión. Y Ginny lo sabía.

—¡"Extraordinario"!

El grito de Ginny cortó el viento y golpeó directamente a Hermione, que no tuvo más remedio que pararse.

—"Extraordinario" —volvió a repetir Ginny, y a zancadas cubrió el espacio que quedaba entre Hermione y ella —. "Extraordinario" —dijo, retirándole un mechón castaño de la cara y acariciándole los labios con el pulgar —. "Extraordinario" —y juntó su frente con la de ella, como si fuera la pieza más delicada del museo británico.

Hermione se quedó sin saber qué decir, simplemente disfrutando del suave contacto de la piel de Ginny. Cuando lo creía todo perdido, el león que Ginny llevaba dentro había rugido para evitar que se marchara. Y ahora estaba ahí, pegada a ella, y parecía que todo volvía a tener sentido.

—Querías una evaluación sincera de ese beso en la Sala de los Menesteres. Esta es. "Extraordinario". Es la nota que se merece.

En aquel momento no importaba nada, su familia, sus ex-novios, las habladurías del colegio, Ron, Harry, no, sólo importaba Hermione. La abrazó. Y no hizo falta más.

Hermione la cogió con fuerza y hundió el rostro en su melena pelirroja.

–Aunque… —empezó a decir Ginny.

La prefecta se separó de ella y la miró extrañada. Por un segundo se temió que Ginny se echara atrás, que todo se quedara en un bonito oasis en medio de la arboleda que daba al lago, que volvieran al agotador tira y afloja de los últimos días.

—Si quieres una nota global objetiva, necesito más ejemplos para mi investigación —continuó la pelirroja, con semblante serio.

—¿Qué?— Hermione estaba ligeramente confusa en aquel momento. Le echaba la culpa a lo bien que olía el pelo de Ginny.

—Que me beses —dijo Ginny, enganchándose a su cuello, atrapándole los labios.

Y sonó el reloj del castillo, indicando las doce en punto, mientras se perdían la una en la boca de la otra.

Durante demasiado tiempo había habido demasiado espacio entre ellas, así que ahora había decidido prescindir de él. Esta vez tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, y podían explorarse con calma, pero cuanto más se besaban, más ganas tenían de seguir haciéndolo.

Cuando terminó la última campanada, el sonido siseante de los cohetes llenó el silencio, pero no se dieron ni cuenta. Los fuegos artificiales pusieron color a la noche y escondieron las estrellas. Ni siquiera los petardazos hicieron que se separaran.

Ginny abrió un poco el ojo al notar algo raro moviéndose en el lago y al ver los reflejos de colores, se separó un poco de Hermione.

—Guau —dijo, levantando la vista hacia el cielo, pero sin soltarse del abrazo —. ¿Has hecho tú eso?

Hermione miró hacia arriba y sonrió al ver los fuegos artificiales.

—¿Qué pasa si te digo que sí? —respondió Hermione, con una media sonrisa traviesa.

—Tú y tu manía de ser siempre la mejor en todo —rió Ginny, y volvió a besarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

El profesor Slughorn se guardó el reloj de bolsillo de nuevo en el chaleco, y se agarró la barriga, satisfecho.

—Gran colofón a la fiesta, sí señor, gran colofón —le dijo a Luna y a Harry, que miraban maravillados los fuegos artificiales —. Tengo que reconocer que Sortilegios Weasley no me ha defraudado.

—Los hermanos de Ronald y Ginny son muy buenos con los fuegos artificiales. El año pasado un dragón le mordió el trasero a la directora Umbridge —dijo Luna, sin dejar de mirar los colorines del cielo.

Horace Slughorn estaba familiarizado con la curiosa visión de la realidad de los Lovegood, así que decidió no preguntar. Se acordó del padre de Luna, al que había conocido cuando era un simple alumno en Hogwarts. Aún podía verle, alto y excesivamente delgado, todo melena rubia, repartiendo folletos sobre las criaturas que la asignatura "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas" intentaba esconder a sus estudiantes. Criaturas inventadas, en realidad.

—Luna, ¿y qué tal está Xenophilus, sigue al pie del cañón con _El Quisquilloso_? Me pregunto si se acordará de su viejo profesor Slughorn —dijo, girándose hacia la chica.

—Ah, sí. Le conté que iba a venir con Harry a esta fiesta y me dijo que usted tenía un gran don de la oportunidad —explicó Luna, con una sonrisa vaga.

—¿Don de la oportunidad? —rió Horace, agarrándose los bolsillos del chaleco —, me habían dicho muchas cosas hasta ahora, pero esa es la primera vez que la oigo. Ay, este Xenophilus… —y se llevó un vaso a los labios.

—Sí, dijo, textualmente, que usted era el mayor oportunista que había conocido —dijo Luna, asintiendo.

El profesor respingó y se atragantó con la bebida. Harry agarró a Luna por el brazo y se disculpó ante el profesor por tener que marcharse, pero tenían algo urgente que hacer.

Cuando estuvieron a salvo de la vista del profesor, apoyados en la barandilla de la salida de la carpa, Harry no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo y rompió en carcajadas. Luna sonreía, cada vez le caía mejor Harry, además de invitarla a la fiesta cuando le contó que le habían escondido el pijama, se reía porque sí. Eso le gustaba mucho en las personas, cuando ella lo hacía, la gente solía mirarla raro.

Harry consiguió recuperarse y se quitó las gafas para secarse las lágrimas de la risa.

—Luna, ¿te apetece ir a dar un paseo? Seguro que los fuegos artificiales se ven mejor desde el lago.

La ravenclaw asintió y se colgó del brazo de Harry. Anduvieron un rato hacia la pequeña arboleda y, de pronto, el chico se paró, extrañado. Juraría haber visto algo al lado de lago. Sacó la varita y conjuró un Lumus.

Varios fuegos artificiales estallaron a la vez y su resplandor iluminó toda la orilla del lago. A punto estuvo de caérsele la varita de la impresión. Pudo sujetarla a tiempo, al contrario que su mandíbula, que se abrió en una especie de bostezo de estupefacción. Luna miró hacia lo que le había llamado la atención a Harry, luego a él de nuevo, y luego a las chicas que se besaban con pasión al lado de uno de los árboles de la orilla.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? Tu boca está muy abierta.

Potter se erguió y se ajustó las gafas un par de veces. Sí, la imagen seguía ahí, Hermione y Ginny estaban abrazadas, ¡besándose!

—P-Pero, Luna… —acertó a balbucir señalando con la varita al lugar donde estaban sus amigas —, ¿Ves eso?

—Son Hermione Granger y Ginny besándose —dijo Luna, sin entender lo que tenía a Harry tan impresionado.

Apagó la varita y se giró hacia su acompañante. La miró y vio que tenía exactamente la misma expresión que tenía siempre, como si todo lo que pasara a su alrededor fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Luna, ¿acaso sabes algo que yo no sé? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

—Puede, ¿sabías que los torposoplos son invisibles y van flotando por ahí, y les gusta meterse en los cerebros de las personas?

Harry la miró sin responderle durante un par de segundos. Cuando asimiló la respuesta le dijo que no, no conocía esa peculiaridad de los torposoplos, y replanteó la pregunta.

—¿Sabes algo sobre la relación que tienen Ginny y Hermione que yo no sepa? —inquirió de nuevo, esperando tener más suerte. A veces había que ser demasiado específico con Luna.

—Puede, ¿sabías que Hermione Granger rehuía a Ginny y entonces un día se besaron y Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de tu amiga? —dijo Luna, en el mismo tono de voz que había usado para informar a Harry de los peligros de los torposoplos.

—No —contestó Harry, que se había quedado aún más patidifuso.

—Entonces sí, sé algo que tú no sabes —repuso Luna, quitándose una hoja que le había caído del hombro y mirándola con atención.

—Creo que será mejor que volvamos a la carpa, necesito una cerveza de mantequilla —dijo Harry, y se sorprendió de ser capaz de poner un pie delante de otro.

Cada día entendía menos a las mujeres y más a Luna Lovegood.


End file.
